Negima Vault Adventures: The Gears of Time
by heroes1202
Summary: Asuna has left Mahora Academy because of the words and promises of a mysterious woman, Anusa. Now Class 2-A must hurry and find Asuna as time itself begins to collapse. Follows "The Most Magical Christmas".
1. Ch 1: Please Trust Me Asuna

**_Negima Neo: The Gears of Time_**

**_Chapter 1: Please Trust Me Asuna_**

Welcome to Mahora Academy, the largest, girl only school in Mahora City. Many wonderful people can be met here like Dean Konoe, Professor Takahata and more. But if it comes to the one class that's achieved more than the rest, that title would have to go to Class 2-A, teached by the young child prodigy Negi Springfield. It has been two years since Negi and his class foiled the plans of Gragon, an evil dark warlock that tried to enslave everyone on planet Earth.

Today, Class 2-A is in anticipation for the upcoming event that the school holds each year. Today was the Parent/Student day at Mahora Academy, where the students and their families get together for a wonderful day. But while most are happy, one girl is not quite in the spirit of this day. And that is student number eight, Asuna Kagurazaka. She was walking into school that morning with her friends.

"Come on guys! Keep up!" Asuna exclaimed. Behind her, Negi, Anya and Konoka hurried to catch up.

"How is it Asuna wakes up so early today?!" Konoka asked.

"I don't know! Usually, she's the last one to wake up!" Anya shouted. She panted to keep up, just as shocked as the others to see Asuna awake.

"I guess she must be excited about today!" Negi shouted. Asuna looked back.

"Today's the Parent Student day at the school. That must be why Asuna is so excited. You should've seen everything the teachers were setting up yesterday. It looked like today is going to be fun." Negi said. Asuna suddenly gasped and came skidding to a stop. The others stopped just as she stopped.

"Huh? Asuna?" Konoka asked.

"What's wrong with her?" Anya asked. Suddenly, Negi heard someone panting. He turned around and saw Chamo, desperately trying to keep up.

"Negi! Finally. I caught up." Chamo said. He sighed heavily and fainted, causing Negi to gasp.

"Oh! Chamo! I'm so sorry! I thought you were going to stay behind today." Negi said, picking up his exhausted friend.

"Is today....REALLY that day? I thought all the stuff being set up was for a day off or something." Asuna asked. Konoka suddenly realized what was wrong.

"Oh. I almost forgot. Asuna HATES today the most." Konoka said. Negi and Anya looked at one another and glanced at Asuna.

"Asuna? Are you all right? Something you want to talk to us about?" Negi asked. Asuna just looked back and shook her head.

"No. It's....It's fine Negi. I'm all right." Asuna said. She turned away and sighed heavily.

"All right. If you say so. Well, we'd probably should keep going. We're gonna be late for class." Anya said. Everyone soon started off again, with Negi and Asuna being left behind.

"Well, maybe this will put a smile on your face. There are going to be some new girls coming to our school later on. I'd love it if you would be there when I introduce them to the school." Negi said. Asuna looked down at Negi.

"Oh. We're getting some new students? Okay. Maybe I'll meet them." Asuna said. Negi nodded and told Asuna they should try and catch up to the others now. Asuna nodded and joined Negi in hurrying after Konoka. But watching in a nearby tree was a middle aged woman with long silver hair and a purple cloak.

"I knew it. She's suffering...." she muttered, shedding a small tear from her eye. She then disappeared in a flash. At the classroom, all of the girls were in their seats and talking amongst each other. Konoka took her seat, but noticed that Asuna wasn't here. Professor Takahata decided to fill in for Negi since he was given the day off as well.

"Huh? Hey. Where's Asuna?" Kakizaki asked.

"Don't you remember? It's that day with our parents. Asuna doesn't like coming in on today." Yue said.

"Oh yeah. That's right. Poor Asuna. I wish there could be something we could do for her." Makie said. Ayaka groaned.

"Why should we? I mean, I still can't tolerate the fact that Asuna wouldn't want to come in today. Why should today be so different than the other days?" Ayaka asked. Konoka groaned.

"Ayaka, can't you be a little nicer to Asuna?" Konoka asked "She's not really like the rest of us. You know she doesn't have anyone to celebrate today with. That's why my grandpa lets her hang out in his office." Meanwhile, in Konoe's office, Asuna was quietly sitting by the window.

"Are you feeling all right Asuna?" the dean asked, coming in with a glass of water.

"Yeah. Thanks again dean." Asuna said. Konoe smiled and set the glass down by her side.

"Well, if you need anything, I'll just be outside greeting some of the families. Negi is in his classroom. So if you need him, just give him a call." Konoe said. Asuna nodded.

"All right. Thanks." Asuna said. The dean then left, closing the door gently behind him. But as he did, it opened again and there was Negi.

"Asuna?" Negi asked. Asuna glanced over by the door.

"Asuna? What's wrong? Why are you so sad?" Negi asked. Asuna looked out the window and sighed.

"Don't worry about me Negi. It's nothing. Each time this silly day comes around, I'm always one of the few to celebrate it alone. So, I ask the dean if I can just not be around the others in his office. He doesn't mind." Asuna said. Negi looked out the window with her, seeing the other families just arriving. They saw the other students greeting their families with smiles and hugs.

"But why don't you ask Evangeline if you want to do anything together? You two have really been showing signs of being friendly with one another." Negi said. Asuna rubbed her head.

"Because Evangeline doesn't really care about today either. Plus, she said she was gonna take today off to sleep or something." Asuna said. At that point, Negi wasn't sure what to say.

"Well, how about you and I do something today? I'm free until I have to welcome the new students. So, how about we have today to ourselves?" Negi asked. Asuna glanced up at Negi, extending his hand. She huffed.

"You know something? You try too hard to cheer someone up. But....all right." Asuna said. She accepted Negi's offer and was soon heading outside with Negi close behind. As they left, the same woman watched Asuna from the dean's window, vanishing again without a trace. Soon, Negi and Asuna were walking around outside the dorm. Their class took notice of them from the window.

"Is that Negi and Asuna?" Shade asked.

"It looks like them. But I thought Asuna was going to stay in the dean's office." Setsuna said. Konoka chuckled.

"Negi must be trying to cheer her up. Don't they look so happy together?" Konoka asked. The others figured so, but Ayaka was slowly boiling mad that Asuna got to have such great fun with Professor Negi. Asuna and Negi were soon sitting down beneath a tree, looking up at the clouds.

"Isn't this nice Asuna? I find it nice to sometimes just look up at the clouds and forget about all your worries." Negi said. Asuna nodded, feeling like nothing was wrong.

"Hey Negi? I think I left my water back in the dean's office. Could you get it for me please?" Asuna asked. Negi nodded and said he'd be right back. He quickly got up and headed back to the school, but as he left, the cloaked woman appeared.

"Finally. She's alone." she said. She then slowly began to approach Asuna, letting Asuna sense some dark prescence closing in from behind. Asuna gasped and turned around, reaching for her pactio card.

"Wait. Please don't be afraid." the woman said. Asuna slowly lowered her guard.

"Who....Who are you?" Asuna asked. The woman brushed hair away from her face and set her arms down where Asuna could see them, showing she did not come to fight.

"My name is Anusa. I have been looking for you Asuna." the woman said. Asuna curiously rose an eyebrow.

"Anusa? But...that sounds like..." Asuna began to ask as Anusa walked past her.

"I know the pain you feel. That aching pain you cannot get rid of....deep within your heart." Anusa said. Asuna continued to glare on.

"Okay. You're really not making sense lady." Asuna said.

"You do not understand?" she asked. Asuna stood up and nodded.

"Allow me to explain." Anusa said. She turned to Asuna and suddenly knelt down before her. She took Asuna's hand and held it gently.

"You, Asuna Kagurazaka, have a special and amazing gift. You are not aware of it yet, but I hope to reveal it to you." Anusa said. Asuna scratched her head.

"Exactly....WHAT kind of "amazing gift" are you talking about?" Asuna asked. Anusa looked up at her.

"The gift to oversee all of time." Anusa said. Asuna suddenly gasped.

"To oversee.....time?! No way!" Asuna shouted. She suddenly backed away from Anusa and turned away.

"You....You've got to be joking. I.....Surely someone like me can't have a power like THAT." Asuna stuttered. Anusa stood up again.

"But it is the truth. You have been chosen to continue on in my work. That's why I came here. I came in hopes that you would please continue on in my place." Anusa said. Asuna scoffed.

"Y....Yeah right. If....If I even CONSIDER it, what good would it do for me?" Asuna asked. Anusa extended her hand slowly to her.

"You want your family back? Well, accept this power....and I promise you....you'll find your family again." Anusa said "You'll be reunited at last." Asuna suddenly gasped and her eyes widened.

"My.....My family?" Asuna asked, sounding a bit scared.

"I know your pain Asuna. I've been alone my whole life too. My friends abandoned me and my parents left me to be alone. I don't want you to suffer the same pain. Please, come with me...." Anusa said. Asuna turned back to Anusa.

"But....what about.....Negi? And.....the others?" Asuna asked.

"Do not worry. Your friends will remain safe. But....if you want to see your family again, you MUST trust me." she said. Asuna continued to stand there, gazing on at Anusa's hand.

"Don't suffer like I have. Please, trust me Asuna. That's all you have to do." Anusa said. Asuna started to shudder, quaking in place. Everything was all a twister inside of her head. But, despite it all, Asuna slowly reached for Anusa's hand and grasped it. Anusa smiled.

"Thank you Asuna..." she said. She then turned away and waved her other hand. A time portal opened up, revealing a large metal room before them. Anusa then glanced at Asuna.

"Please....follow me." she said. Asuna said nothing and only did what Anusa asked, following her into the portal. But as it closed, Negi was finally coming back with Asuna's water.

"Sorry Asuna. I was held up a bit by the others. But I'm finally...." Negi said. He suddenly stopped when he realized Asuna was gone. He didn't see a single trace of her left. He gasped and dropped the glass, letting it shatter on the ground. He began trembling, looking around for Asuna. He then finally began to fill with tears and clutched his head and began to cry.

"Asuna...." he muttered. Without a warning, Negi suddenly yelled Asuna's name as loud as he could. Meanwhile, crossing the great gap between time, Asuna took one last look behind her as a tear leaked from her eye.

"Negi.....I'm sorry....." she thought, continuing on ahead with Anusa.

**_TO BE CONTINUED...._**


	2. Ch 2: Lost from Time

**_Negima Neo: The Gears of Time_**

**_Chapter 2: Lost From Time_**

Negi rushed back to his classroom as fast as his legs could take him. He had to rush into the school from the field and to his room, wearing him out quickly. By the time he finally reached Class 2-A's room, he was already out of breath.

"Professor Negi! What's the matter?" Ayaka asked.

"Is something up Negi? You're exhausted. What happened?" Takahata asked. Negi quickly caught his breath and looked up at the others.

"It's....It's....It's Asuna! She's gone!" Negi shouted. The entire classroom gasped.

"What?!" the girls exclaimed. Everyone was soon abuzz with worry.

"Asuna's gone?! But....what happened?!" Kakizaki asked. Ayaka scoffed.

"She probably went back to the dean's office. We saw you two outside earlier Professor. That's probably where she is." Ayaka said. Takahata called the dean's office. But even after idly waiting for a minute, no one answered. The dean was still out and if Asuna was there, she might've answered.

"I'm not getting any answer from the dean's office. Besides Ayaka, if Asuna had returned, wouldn't Negi have seen her?" Takahata asked. Ayaka suddenly realized the flaw in her logic and groaned.

"Did she go back to the dormitories? I can go look." Konoka said. But just as Konoka was getting up, Takahata told them that he would ask Shizune to check. He then left, leaving Negi to watch the class.

"Professor? I'm worried. What happened to Asuna?" Nodoka asked. Negi sighed.

"I wish I knew Nodoka. I wish I knew." Negi said. Haruna thought for a moment.

"What if she was kidnapped? I mean, pretty girls like Asuna are ALWAYS targets for kidnappings. Am I right?" Haruna asked. Hearing that only got Negi more worried. And to that, Yue conked Haruna on the head.

"Might wanna watch what you're saying in front of Negi." Yue said. Haruna groaned and rubbed her head.

"This is bad." Fuka said.

"Yeah! Really bad!" Fumika added. Anya looked out the window.

"Asuna? Where'd you go? What happened?" Anya thought. Everyone waited patiently in class until Takahata returned.

"Well, bad news girls. Shizune and I looked over the entire dormitories. But Asuna isn't anywhere to be found." Takahata said. Everyone gasped again, including Ayaka.

"Then....if she's not in the dormitories, she must REALLY be gone from Mahora Academy itself!" Shade gasped. Ayaka couldn't believe it.

"What? But...I...I....I don't understand. Asuna wouldn't just....LEAVE, would she?" Ayaka thought, holding her head gently. Negi decided this should be considered an emergency and he ended class early so he could speak it over with the teachers. The dean had returned after looking over the grounds for the "Parent/Student" night when he found most of the teachers in his office.

"So....Asuna has gone missing you say?" Konoe asked. Takahata nodded.

"Yes. And she's not just gone from class, she's not anywhere on the school grounds." Takahata said. Negi clutched the end of his shirt in anxiety.

"And I'm sure that Negi is not taking this so easily. He and Asuna are good friends." another teacher said "I've seen them having fun together a lot. So I can imagine...." The teacher stopped when Shizune rose her hand.

"Dean, this is serious. I don't know where Asuna might've went, but Class 2-A is in a panic now." Takahata said. The dean sighed.

"As if things weren't bad enough." the dean said. He turned towards the window behind him as Negi asked what he was referring to.

"Well, as I was getting the list of our new students transferring to Mahora Academy, one student has yet to appear. Do you remember that girl Brianna?" the dean asked. Takahata nodded.

"Yes. She's supposed to be one of the new students that Negi was going to introduce to everyone at tonight's event. Are you saying they have NOT found her yet?" Takahata asked. The dean sighed and nodded.

"That poor girl. She's been missing ever since her thirteenth birthday. I thought the police had found her. But, I guess I was wrong." Shizune said. Negi groaned.

"Negi? You and your class should start searching too. Check every nook and cranny around the school. See if you can find any traces of Asuna." the dean said "I won't keep you here any longer if you're so anxious about her." Negi nodded.

"Thank you sir." he said, darting out the door. Outside, Class 2-A was already searching high and low for Asuna. They checked everywhere they could. Negi gathered his class together and decided there was only one way to find Asuna more effectively, initiate their pactio contracts.

"All right Professor. If you're sure." Setsuna said. Negi nodded and raised his staff, activating their pactio powers all at once. As he did, Kotaro arrived with Julie and Jennifer.

"Negi! We heard about Asuna. Let us help find her." Kotaro said.

"Thank you Kotaro. I would appreciate all the help you can give. Since you're very athletic, can you help survey from the rooftops?" Negi asked. Kotaro snickered and winked.

"You got it!" Kotaro chuckled. With one mighty leap, he leaped up to the top of the school and started off on his search. Negi was then approached by Julie and Jennifer.

"Negi! Let us help too." Jennifer said "Julie and I know about your magic. So please, let us help." Negi sighed.

"I'm sorry girls. But I think this search would go better if my partners did the searching." Negi said. As Julie and Jennifer sighed, Evangeline approached Negi and glared at him.

"Just make contracts with them too. You might have an even greater chance if you had more partners searching." Evangeline said. Negi blushed bright red, seeing Chamo appear on his shoulder.

"Evangeline's right. Come on Negi. You've already got over thirty partners! Two more can't POSSIBLY hurt!" Chamo shouted. He then quickly drew a pactio circle around Negi with chalk and explained everything to the girls.

"All right. Guess I'm first." Jennifer said. She approached Negi and lightly kissed him. The pactio was completed and Jennifer transformed. She was now wearing a large red and gold kimono and her hair was a long ponytail.

"Wow! Oh! Me next! Me next!" Julie shouted. She quickly kissed Negi and formed her pactio as well. Julie was transformed, now appearing as a child in a magical girl costume.

"I feel amazing!" Julie exclaimed, seeing her transformed self. But just before Negi could finish the pactio, he was suddenly kissed by Shade. And in a surprising twist, he formed a pactio with her too. Negi's eyes widened from shock.

"Sorry Negi. But like Evangeline says, more partners can be a good thing. Plus, I think I would really be of help since my father was Gragon." Shade said. Negi stood there, momentarily stunned, before Chamo snapped him back.

"So Negi, what do your new partners do anyway?" Anya asked. Negi took a glance at Shade, Julie and Jennifer in their transformed state. Shade was now wearing a big, black cloak with red charms around her wrists.

"Hmm. All right then girls. Who's up for a little field test?" Negi asked. Julie begged to go first and she did. With a wave of her hands, everyone had suddenly changed outfits.

"Uhhh....all SHE can do is change clothes?" Chamo asked.

"Well, Julie DID love playing dress up when we were at the orphanage." Jennifer said. Julie sighed, apologizing for not having a helpful power.

"No. No. Don't think that. Maybe you would be of more help if we needed to disguise ourselves." Negi said. Evangeline groaned, thinking that was all Julie was good for. Shade was next and by extending her arms, her charms lit up red and extended laser sabers around her wrists.

"Whoa! This....This is new." Shade said.

"Now THAT has got to be for battle!" Chamo exclaimed.

"Yes. I think so too. All right Jennifer. It's your turn." Negi said. Jennifer nodded and waved her hands. At first, nothing was happening. But when she crossed her arms, a book suddenly appeared before her. It started flashing images of what happened ten seconds ago.

"Interesting. It seems your powers let you see what has happened in the spot where you are during a set amount of time." Negi said. Chamo chuckled.

"I think we've got a winner!" Chamo shouted. Negi nodded and asked Jennifer if he could follow him. Negi brought Jennifer to the last spot where he saw Asuna and asked her to examine what happened.

"All right. But....just remember, I don't think I can go very far. I'm a newbie at stuff like this." Jennifer said. She turned towards where Asuna was sitting, took a deep breath and brought forth her book. The pages flipped back just far enough for Jennifer to find Asuna.

"Ah! There she is!" Jennifer gasped. But then, they saw the events that took place between her and Anusa, the mysterious woman.

"Asuna? What....What's going on?" Negi thought. Negi and Jennifer gasped when they saw Asuna and Anusa walk through the portal and then vanish. Jennifer's powers ended after that, causing her to revert back. He then called everyone back to their spot and explained what Jennifer showed them.

"So, Asuna actually willingly left with this other woman...promising she could find her parents again?" Yue asked.

"Yes. It would appear so. But....I wanna know now is....where she went. Ayaka? Your powers let you detect someone's prescence based off of smell. So I think you might be able to help." Negi said. Ayaka nodded and asked if he had anything that had Asuna's scent. Negi remembered something and rushed back to the dorms. He returned with one of Asuna's pajama tops.

"Well....this IS a bit disgusting. But....if it'll help us find Asuna." Ayaka groaned. She took a strong smell of Asuna's scent and closed her eyes. However, her powers had led her to nowhere. After sensing Asuna passing through here last, her powers went blank as to where she was now.

"Uhhh....professor? I'm afraid.....I can't find Asuna. It's like....It's like she doesn't exist or something." Ayaka said. Everyone gasped.

"Whaddya mean she doesn't exist?! If she left behind a scent, you should be able to find her!" Konoka shouted. Ayaka groaned.

"Normally I would! But....it's.....it's like when Asuna left with that woman, she cut her scent off completely! I'm being led to a dead end!" Ayaka shouted. Negi couldn't believe it.

"Wow. This isn't the FIRST time I've seen Ayaka fail at something." Kotaro said. Ayaka snarled, glaring at him.

"What was that dog boy?! You wanna say that again? To my face?!" Ayaka asked. They continued to argue as Negi only worried more by the second.

"Asuna.....I know now what happened. But....please, I hope you're all right." Negi thought, looking up at the sky.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	3. Ch 3: My New Home

**_Negima Neo: The Gears of Time_**

**_Chapter 3: My New Home_**

Elsewhere, in a place secretly hidden away from the time stream, Asuna and Anusa finally stepped out of the portal and into the strange metal facility. Upon her arrival, Asuna was quick to lose her balance and stumble.

"Feeling all right?" Anusa asked. Asuna leaned up against a wall and rattled her head.

"Just....a little funny. That was SOME ride we took." Asuna said. Anusa chuckled.

"Well, that can happen to people who come here for their first time." Anusa said. Asuna rubbed her eyes before taking a good look around her. The place she was in now appeared to be a beautiful, bountiful utopia. Looking at the location from a wider span, it was a large metalic space colony that appeared to be a beautiful garden floating in space. Asuna was utterly breathless.

"Whoa. Where....Where are we?" Asuna asked, awestruck by the beauty. Anusa smiled.

"This is my home. Welcome to Havenly Chronos, a place so exclusive that it exists outside of time." Anusa said. Asuna looked around everywhere, looking at all the beautiful scenery.

"You....live HERE? All by yourself?" Asuna asked. Anusa smirked.

"Not quite. You're here now, right? Besides, I don't live here alone. I have a few others. But....I'll let you meet them later." she said. The two continued on, exiting the small room they were in before and now entering the plaza. Asuna looked up at the beautiful star filled sky over head.

"So...where exactly are we?" Asuna asked. Anusa stopped for a moment and turned to Asuna.

"I guess....to be exact....this place stands in the very center of the time stream. Time slows down to a fault here, things age slowly and it has been kept secret from everyone else in the entire world. Only a few know this place even exists." Anusa explained. Asuna looked at all the plant life, seeing it's lush and green appearance.

"So....if time ages slowly here, I imagine you must've been young at one point in your life. Do you remember how old you were when you first came here?" Asuna asked. Anusa paused for a moment, slowly counting back her age from Asuna's years.

"I was about your age, I believe." Anusa said. Asuna gasped.

"Wow. Then I wonder how old you must be NOW." Asuna said. Anusa chuckled.

"A lot older than you could even COUNT. But, now, come. I want to give you the grand tour." Anusa said. She led Asuna onward, leaving the plaza behind. Asuna continued to look around her, just purely amazed at everything. Just then, she saw a small robotic figure zoom by her.

"Oh yes. These are the other inhabitants I mentioned earlier." Anusa said. Asuna watched as more were passing by and looked a bit surprised.

"Okay. That's a bit strange. Living with robots when you're probably the only LIVING thing here." Asuna thought. Anusa saw her face and chuckled.

"I know. You think it's funny to be living with a lot of robots. Well, these little guys tend to grow on you when you've been here as long as me." Anusa said. They continued on, passing by other rooms as they went. The next place Anusa brought her was her quarters. It was a medium sized circular room with a large bed, strange objects scattered around and a cathedral shaped window.

"Wow. So...this is MY room?" Asuna asked.

"Yes. Please forgive the mess on the floor. I thought some of my helpers would've cleaned this place up by the time you arrived, but I guess they were pretty lazy." Anusa said. Asuna figured that must've been why there wasn't much furniture here too.

"Well, that you'll get to make yourself." Anusa said. Asuna's eyes widened.

"Hold on. I thought I was supposed to "oversee time" here. How am I supposed to be making my own furniture?" Asuna asked. Anusa chuckled.

"You'll see. Don't worry." Anusa said. She then took Asuna to another large room in the station. This was her chamber.

"Holy cow. Your room is HUGE!" Asuna gasped. Anusa smiled.

"Well, I think it's a bit much. But...who am I to disagree?" Anusa asked. Asuna looked around and asked where she got all of her stuff.

"Like I said, you'll see. When this tour is over, there's something special I want to give you." Anusa said. Asuna figured she'd have to wait and followed Anusa back outside again. They returned to the plaza and, with a snap of her fingers, Anusa teleported the two of them to a different area of the station.

"It's the only way to travel." Anusa teased. Asuna chuckled, looking at how far back the last platform was.

"Now, over here is the monitoring center for this whole station. I like to call it the MVS, which stands for Multi-Purpose Visual System." Anusa said "It's how we can survey the current status of anywhere in time." They entered the chamber and found a large circular control panel in the center of the room. Around them, hard at work, were more robots.

"So....this lets you see ANYWHERE in time?" Asuna asked. Anusa nodded.

"Would....I mean...If it's not too much trouble...." Asuna said. Anusa asked if she wanted to see how her friends back home were.

"Yeah. I....I just wanna know if they're all right." Asuna said. Anusa granted her request and was able to bring up Mahora Academy in present time. She saw her friends, especially Negi, all worried sick about her.

"Gee.....I....I didn't think they would be this upset." Asuna said. Anusa patted Asuna's shoulder.

"If they knew why you left, I'm sure they would be happy that you're helping to protect their world. This world is just as much yours as it is theirs." Anusa said. Asuna nodded.

"Thanks. But....I still regret not saying goodbye." Asuna said. Anusa sighed.

"Well, Asuna....sometimes, not saying goodbye is a lot easier than doing so. It might actually have made you feel more regretful to leave if you said farewell. But, just keep in mind that they are safe." Anusa said. Asuna turned to Anusa and smiled lightly.

"All right. If....If you say so." she said. Anusa smiled. She then asked the robots to bring up another file.

"Asuna? There's something I want to inform you about. While being a time keeper, you have to keep your eyes wide open for those who want to use time for their own personal gain." Anusa said. On the screen before them, an image of such a person was shown.

"This is someone I've been having trouble with for quite sometime now. His name is Doctor Nim R. Od, a mad scientist in terms of time and space study. He's been trying multiple tries to hack into this station and gain access to the time controls." Anusa said. The doctor had many distinct features, included a hunched stance, big spiky hair and a robotic right eye, trying to be hidden by the doctor draping his black cape over himself.

"He's not someone you should treat lightly. He's as smart as villains could get in this sector. He also commands creatures called the Chronos Wurms, a race of super intelligent worms that devour time. I'm telling you this so you'll be safe. So, please, be careful if you meet him." Anusa said. Asuna nodded.

"Right. So, steer clear of psycho doctors with spiky hair. Got it." Asuna said. Anusa chuckled.

"So, is it time for my gift yet?" Asuna asked. Anusa thought for a moment and smirked, giving a nod.

"Why not? We can continue the tour later." Anusa said. Asuna smiled and thanked Anusa for cutting it short. Anusa then brought Asuna to the largest room in the entire station, the main control center for the whole facility.

"What's in here?" Asuna asked. Anusa chuckled.

"Your surprise of course. But, before I get to that, I should just point out one more IMPORTANT thing." Anusa said. She turned to Asuna and showed her the large switch before her.

"This switch controls the very FLOW of time. This is what Nim has been trying to get his grummy little hands on for years now. And if he got control of it, time would be ruined." Anusa said. Asuna approached the switch and took a good look at it. It appeared to be a big sceptre stuck in the ground.

"Under NO circumstance should you use this switch as well. Time was NOT MEANT to be altered to such a degree. Doing so could cause great damage to the future of the time stream as well as this place. Do you understand me?" Anusa asked. Asuna nodded.

"Yeah. I got it. I got it." Asuna said. Anusa wanted Asuna to promise her that she would not use it, extending her hand.

"All right. I promise that I won't even go NEAR this switch." Asuna said, shaking her hand. Anusa sighed.

"Thank you. Now then, I suppose you're still wondering about your gift?" Anusa asked. Asuna chuckled and nodded her head, extending her hands and closing her eyes.

"All right. All right. Hold on just a moment." Anusa said. Asuna continued to keep her eyes closed and her hands outward until she felt Anusa hold her hands. She took a slight peek, seeing their hands only.

"Huh? What? Do I have something on my hands?" Asuna asked. Anusa shook her head.

"No. I was about to give you your gift. Allow me to awaken your powers...as the next keeper of time." Anusa said. She suddenly gripped Asuna's hands and a strange blue light sparked from her to surround Asuna. She could feel something waking up inside of her and, after a slight tingle feeling rushing up her spine, Asuna saw her hands glowing blue.

"Wha....What was that?!" Asuna shouted. She could feel her hands trembling a bit.

"If that might've scared you, I really am sorry. But, thanks to my actions, I've awaken your hidden powers. You now have this amazing gift." Anusa said. Asuna asked what that was and Anusa demonstrated it by giving her remains of a broken vase.

"Now...wave your hand." Anusa said. Asuna nodded and waved her glowing blue hands in front of it. Asuna watched as the vase somehow began to rewind, taking it's previous shape.

"Whoa! I...I can repair stuff?" Asuna asked. Anusa nodded.

"Yes. With this, you'll be able to revert anything back to it's original state. One hand rewinds and the other assembles." Anusa said "This is how you can create things from scraps or broken pieces of original items." Asuna was figuring this was how Anusa said she could "make" her furniture.

"In a way, yes. And....I'm sure that if you used the clutter that was left in your room, you could even make your own little friend." Anusa said. Asuna gasped and asked if she could try it.

"I don't see why not. I have a few things to look over here. But I'll come and check on you in a while. Remember to take the portal back to the residential level." Anusa said. Asuna nodded and rushed back to her room. Upon her return, she found all the scrap metal before her.

"All right. Take it easy Asuna. So you're about to try and build yourself a little robot friend. Big deal. Satomi made Chachamaru, you can make something too." Asuna thought. With that, Asuna started to use her powers to bring the pieces together. With her hands moving as carefully as possible, Asuna worked hard and finally finished her robot.

"There ya go. Hmm. He looks kinda neat." Asuna said. The robot she formed was a small robot, about Negi's height with a levitating head over a round cylinder body and it also had floating hands at its side.

"If Satomi could see you now. I'd be making her SUPER JEALOUS." Asuna snickered. Just then, he saw her robot come to life. Its eyes lit up green and it looked around.

"Hey there little guy. Welcome to the real world." Asuna said. The robot suddenly exclaimed from fright and jumped back.

"Stay back! I know karate! Hyah! Whoo!" the robot exclaimed, swinging its hands around.

"Uhh....don't be afraid. I'm not gonna hurt you. My name's Asuna. Asuna Kagurazaka. Who are you?" Asuna asked. The robot looked away, lowering his guard.

"M..M...My name? Golly. I....don't suppose I have one." he said. Asuna scoffed.

"Oh DUH. You made him Asuna. And you didn't even name him yet." Asuna thought. As she thought of a name, only the image of a chupacabra came to mind.

"Well, how about I call you Chupa?" Asuna asked. The robot scratched his cranium.

"Chupa? Hmm. Yeah. I..I kinda like that. Or....you can call me by a serial name. Although, that DOES include a lot of numbers and letters." Chupa said. Asuna chuckled.

"I think Chupa would be better too. I don't think I could remember a name that's all letter and numbers." Asuna said. Just then, Anusa came in.

"Well, it looks like your project was a success. That's great." Anusa said. Asuna smiled.

"Yeah. I named him Chupa." Asuna said. Anusa chuckled and presented her with another gift. In her hand was a futuristic set of armor, painted shimmering orange and a long dark blue skirt around the legs.

"Is...this for me?" Asuna asked.

"Yes. This is your training armor. Consider this your "uniform" for when we practice your powers. But now....let's just take the rest of today to rest. You came a long way." Anusa said. Asuna nodded.

"Yeah. Thanks again...for all you're doing." Asuna said, giving a smile. Anusa blushed slightly and thanked Asuna.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	4. Ch 4: Begin the Training

**_Negima Neo: The Gears of Time_**

**_Chapter 4: Begin the Training_**

That night, Asuna and Anusa sat down in the kitchen and had a quiet, peaceful dinner together. At the table, Asuna was quite comfortable and ate right by Anusa's side. Anusa looked down at Asuna eating and smiled.

"I'm so happy you're here with me Asuna. It's been so lonely around here without someone else like me." Anusa thought. But as Anusa was happy, Negi sulked in his room, alone and miserable.

"Asuna.....I'm going to find you. I want to know what really happened. You....You couldn't have just left like that. What's your reason?" he thought. Just then, Konoka came in with Setsuna, each holding bags in their hands.

"Negi? Are you all right?" Konoka asked.

"We thought we'd better check on you. You've been dead silent all evening." Setsuna said. Negi looked up at the girls and then looked away. Konoka sighed.

"Negi..." she muttered. On the nearby counter, Konoka saw a "family" photo they had taken. In the frame was Negi, Asuna, Konoka, Chamo, Kotaro, Setsuna and Anya. This was after they returned from Nekane's home in Wales last Christmas, exactly four months ago today.

"Asuna....I hope you realize how hurt Negi is right now. And....I really hope....you know how I feel too." Konoka thought. A small tear rolled down Konoka's cheek and she turns to Setsuna, clenching her tightly and sniffling lightly against her chest.

"Miss Konoka..." Setsuna muttered. Konoka looked up at Setsuna's face.

"Setsuna? Can you please sleep with me tonight? I....I'm really scared with Asuna gone." Konoka said. Setsuna nodded and gently patted Konoka's head. As Anya returned, we look back at Asuna, sleeping quietly in her bed with a smile on her face. But even though she smiled, she couldn't stop dreaming about her past adventures with Konoka and Negi.

"My....My friends..." she muttered queitly. Chupa slept in her room also, tucked away in a corner and snoring. The next morning, Asuna woke to see the star filled sky overhead. At first, she didn't understand where she was. But she was able to after getting a good look around her. She stepped out and found Anusa waiting in the plaza.

"Ah. Good morning Asuna." Anusa said. Asuna yawned.

"Good morning? How can you tell? The sky is still filled with stars!" Asuna asked. Anusa chuckled.

"That's how I felt the first time I came here. Don't worry. You'll be able to figure time out here when you've had enough practice." Anusa said. Asuna yawned and stretched her arms out.

"So....what's going on today?" Asuna asked.

"Well, as soon as you get dressed, we'll begin your training. We have to act quickly though. Your time as a protector may be up before you know it." Anusa said. Asuna suddenly gasped.

"Huh?! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Back up! What did you just say?!" Asuna exclaimed. Anusa sighed.

"I thought you should've known. Most time protectors would have had months to train for their role. But....I didn't find you until your powers were in their late period. In short, we have ten days for you to master these skills. Or...." Anusa said. Asuna raised an eyebrow.

"Or else what?" she asked.

"Or else you'll lose your powers completely." Anusa said. Asuna gasped.

"Oh. Well....we....we SHOULD start." Asuna said. Anusa nodded and snapped her fingers, automatically dressing Asuna in her training armor.

"All right. Let's begin." Anusa said. She closed her eyes and was able to focus hard enough to suddenly teleport herself and Asuna to somewhere strange. It was a new dimension, but all around Asuna were floating blocks.

"Huh? Whoa. Where....Where are we?" Asuna asked. She suddenly saw her pactio sword appear in her hand.

"N...Negi?" Asuna thought. Just then, Anusa appeared in front of her. She wore dark purple battle armor, styled the same as Asuna's armor. But as for her weapon, it was a double-bladed sword with both swords appearing the same as Asuna's pactio sword.

"This is the training simulation room. You won't be able to start heading through the actual timestream until we go over the basics first. Now, you've already practiced rewinding time in front of you. Now it's on to the next lesson with that power." Anusa said. She waved her hand and changed the field to a large, deserted rocky canyon.

"Uhh....what? To change the scenery?" Asuna asked. Anusa shook her head and began building energy into her sword. When both blades glowed blue, she unleashed two ferocious swings to her side, sending blue waves at a rock and obliterating it. Asuna gasped.

"The ability to store and release your energy as attacks." Anusa said. Asuna looked at her sword.

"I've taken your sword and gave it a little tweeking. It is now built to handle exactly what I have just shown you. Now, all you need to do is focus your energy on a single spot in your blade and then....swing." Anusa said. Asuna nodded and tried to do it.

"Focus....focus." she thought. In her mind, she pictured a glowing blue sphere. She figured that must've been the signal and swung. Her swing fired the same blue streak that Anusa had fired, but to a more smaller degree. But when it struck a rock, it dealt the same destructive damage. Anusa was shocked.

"In....Incredible. Your power....it's....I had NO idea you had all that force inside you." Anusa said. Asuna chuckled.

"Well, thank my training with my friend Negi for that. So, I think I got the hang of this. What's next?" Asuna asked. Anusa scoffed, then chuckled and shook her head.

"Someone is sure eager to learn." Anusa said. Back at Mahora Academy, Negi was relaying everything he had learned with Jennifer's help to the dean and Takahata.

"So....Asuna HAS left the academy." Takahata said. Negi nodded.

"Yes. I'm afraid that's all we know so far." Negi said. The dean stroked his white beard.

"A woman with long silver hair suddenly appears, offers Asuna the chance to find her family....and they both vanish without a trace. This sounds like the use of TIME magic." the dean said.

"So then...Asuna is no longer in our time?" Negi asked.

"That's what I can assume. Perhaps we should get in touch with Lingshen. With her knowledge of space and time, she MIGHT be able to help us find Asuna." the dean said. Takahata asked how that could be done, since Lingshen lived years ahead of them.

"Oh. I can use this." Negi said, taking out a strange phone from his jacket. It was given to him by Chao before she left for the future again last Christmas. She left it so he would be able to contact her. Negi opened the phone, placed it against his ear and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello? Lingshen? It's me, Professor Negi. We are having a bit of a problem here and we would request your assistance." Negi said. Suddenly, a portal flashed open behind him and when he turned around, there was Chao.

"Sorry I'm late. Stupid time travel isn't like it used to be. So...what can I do?" Chao asked. Negi, shocked by her quickness, hung up the phone before telling her exactly what happened. Hearing the description of Anusa, Chao had a feeling she had seen her somewhere before. But back at the training hall, Asuna was trying a new ability and was constantly failing. Anusa, on the other hand, continued to bend time around her feet and ride it like a rail.

"Come on Asuna! Don't give up! You'll get the use of using time rails. You'll see!" Anusa shouted. Asuna groaned and sat back up.

"I can do it. I can do it!" Asuna thought. She charged ahead of herself and leaped up.

"Time rail! Open!" Asuna shouted. Her hands glowed blue and a rail formed beneath her. She hopped on it and continued to focus her energy on the rail. It continued to grow, going in whatever direction Asuna wanted it to go.

"Huh? Hey! Ha ha! Look! I'm doing it!" Asuna shouted. Feeling a bit cocky, Asuna started to ride her rail on one foot and on her hands, humoring Anusa.

"You're doing wonderful Asuna! You may not even need ten days to master your skills!" Anusa called. Asuna laughed and continued riding on her rail, unknowing she stupidly led herself into a rock wall and slammed into it face first. Asuna groaned and slid down the wall, landing with a thud.

"That is....if you stop showing off." Anusa chuckled. Asuna groaned and rubbed her face, showing a bid red mark on her face.

"Well, what now?" Asuna asked. Anusa sighed.

"Don't get too overconfident Asuna. You STILL need to practice sometimes." Anusa said. Asuna chuckled and got back on her feet, dusting herself off and saying she could handle these new powers.

"Yes. Yes. We'll see how you are AFTER training is complete." Anusa said. Meanwhile, back in the current time, Lingshen had just finished a new prototype time travel device for Negi. It appeared the same as her pocket watch, small enough for Negi to hold.

"All right. Now this should be able to allow you to step through the time stream to whatever time you need to. All you do is enter it here and....voila. There you go." Chao said. Negi looked at the device as the other girls looked on.

"But....how is THIS gonna help find Asuna?" Chisame asked. Chao smirked.

"I HOPED one of you would ask that. Thanks to the data I collected from Jennifer and the professor, I've programmed a simulated aura that should be an exact match of Asuna." Chao said, bringing the screen up on the watch.

"If you home in on this signature, you'll home in on Asuna no matter WHERE she is in time." Chao said. She turned it on, but the locator showed no sign of Asuna.

"Nice. It doesn't work." Natsumi sighed.

"Don't worry Lingshen. It IS a prototype after all." Chizuru said. Kotaro sighed, thinking this was a waste.

"But...I don't get it. No matter what time period Asuna is in, it HAS to show her somewhere!" Chao shouted. Evangeline sighed.

"Honestly, why do most of our troubles recently have to be time related?" Evangeline asked.

"I believe that is how things just are Master." Chachamaru said. Lingshen took the clock from Negi and scratched her head.

"Stupid thing. It SHOULD be working." she thought. The day progressed on as Chao worked on the time device and Asuna just finished her training. She warped back to her room, exhausted to her core. She walked over to the bed before falling flat on her back.

"Hard day of training?" Chupa asked. Asuna sighed.

"Heh. Don't mind me. I'm just.....I'm just....whew." Asuna sighed, suddenly passing out. Chupa gasped and feared she had fainted. But upon close inspection, he found that Asuna had really just fallen asleep.

"Oh. She's just sleeping. PHEW!" Chupa sighed. Anusa was in the large central chamber, examing something on the monitor. It was showing the fluxing time stream, but the readings continued to rise and drop.

"No. It's starting. Time is beginning to come apart at the seams." Anusa thought. She continued to watch the energy spike.

"I have to get Asuna ready sooner. But....will she be able? Will she be able to easily let go of her human ties? I....I don't know how I'm going to be able to help her through that." Anusa thought. Meanwhile, in another distant location, far from Mahora Academy and the Havenly Chronos, a strange station was floating in the middle of space also.

"Well, looks like my worms are starting to take effect after all. With the time stream starting to slip apart, it'll be time SOON enough. But first.....robots! Laundry duty! NOW!" a voice bellowed. Another voice sighed.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	5. Ch 5: The First Flux

**_Negima Neo: The Gears of Time_**

**_Chapter 5: The First Flux_**

In the Havenly Chronos, Asuna continued to practice her skills without stop. She trained the hardest she could. She had seemingly mastered the time rail and was currently focusing on unleashing her attacks as energy strikes. Anusa watched from afar.

"She has come far....in such a small amount of time. She.....She's incredible. It took me years to master those techniques, but she....she's just breezing through it." Anusa thought. Asuna glanced at Anusa, noticing her lost in thought.

"Hey Anusa. Everything all right?" Asuna asked. Anusa stuttered.

"Oh. Yes. I'm fine. I...I guess I'm just amazed how quick you're picking up on this." Anusa said. Asuna smirked.

"Really? Then you're gonna LOVE this."Asuna said. She backed up and clutched her blade tightly. Focusing her energy into her blade, she then unleashed a powerful spiral attack and then slammed the blade to the ground, quaking the ground slightly.

"Incredible. You're truly a force to be reckoned with Asuna." Anusa said. Chupa couldn't help but agree too, just appearing on the scene.

"Oh yeah. I also found out I can do this with my power too." Asuna said. She began building power again, but instead of releasing it from her sword, it came out as a ring around her. Anusa gasped.

"Amazing! She....She's able to do that as well? Asuna truly is special." she thought. Anusa started to clap, almost feeling like praising Asuna all day long.

"Oh stop! You're gonna make me blush." Asuna chuckled.

"Asuna? I can't believe I would be saying this so early, but I believe you've mastered your powers. How DO you do it?" Anusa asked. Asuna paused for a moment, looking back with a thought.

"Probably from all the training I went through back home. I had to stay my best. So, I guess all that training really built me up. This felt like cake to me." Asuna said. But as she started thinking about the academy, she thought again of her friends. Anusa could tell she was, judging by her expression, and rested her hand on Asuna's shoulder.

"You're thinking of your friends, aren't you?" Anusa asked. Asuna nodded.

"Well, just think of all the good things you'll be able to do for them when you take my place. You'll still be able to see them, they can visit you whenever they want and you don't have to worry about time. You'll never age and, if you continue to visit them in the same time, neither will they." Anusa said. Asuna looked away again.

"But....won't that be fun? It'll be like nothing ever changes." Asuna said. Anusa sighed.

"It may not seem fun at first. But...that's the best piece of advice I could give you. Just think about what I told you. All right?" Anusa asked. Asuna nodded.

"All right. Since you've pretty much mastered your skills, I think you're ready for a little field mission." Anusa said. Asuna smirked.

"Finally! NOW we're talking!" Asuna exclaimed. They returned to the MVS room as Anusa brought up the readings. Asuna watched as powers began to spike.

"What's going on?" Asuna asked.

"It would appear that Doctor Nim's actions are starting to take effect." Anusa said. She typed at a keyboard and brought up Nim's picture, then the system detected his activity in a specific timeline.

"So, the lunatic shows himself. Where is he?" Asuna asked. Anusa checked the readings. It appeared Nim activity had sprouted up in England during the years of King Arthur.

"Oh. Then I ought to fit in just nicely. So...what am I looking for?" Asuna asked. Anusa warned Asuna of his large Chronos Wurms, vicious creatures that devour time in certain points.

"Okay. Well, how do I get there?" Asuna asked. Anusa turned to the left and a portal was suddenly opened.

"Take this portal and you'll be there in seconds." Anusa said. Asuna nodded and started for the portal. Anusa wished her luck and that she would come to help when she could. Asuna took a big leap into the portal as it closed. But at Mahora Academy, Konoka was looking at the strange device Negi had gotten from Lingshen.

"I know Lingshen is smart. I don't believe this would fail at finding Asuna. But...why didn't it?" Konoka thought. Just then, the watch began to rattle. It opened up and showed a reading of Asuna heading for the past England.

"Hey! It works! Negi! Look! It works!" Konoka shouted, accidentally hitting a button. A giant flash of light suddenly blinded Konoka and when it faded, she disappeared. As Asuna continued through the time line, she suddenly saw a flash of light. And from it came Konoka.

"K...Konoka?!" Asuna gasped. Konoka turned around and gasped.

"Asuna! Is that you?! Is that really you?!" Konoka asked. Asuna couldn't believe her eyes. She didn't want to believe that was Konoka. But feeling her hugging her made her think otherwise.

"Asuna! It's really you!" Konoka cried, hugging Asuna tightly. Anusa watched as Asuna and Konoka continued to travel down the time portal.

"Oh no. What is she doing here?! No! Stop! Get off her!" Anusa shouted. She slammed her hands on the panel when suddenly, a large time wave was coming directly at Asuna and Konoka. Asuna was first to notice it.

"What the heck is that?!" Asuna shouted. Konoka looked behind Asuna and gasped.

"Asuna! Look out!" Konoka shouted. She suddenly spun them around and push Asuna away, getting hit by the flux first. She screamed in pain.

"Konoka! Konoka!" Asuna exclaimed as she exited the portal. Konoka floated in midair, clutching her head as her hair began to turn silver in color. Her eyes suddenly fell pitch black and she looked as if she lost her emotions. But as quick as it did, Konoka began crying her eyes out.

"Asuna! Where are you?! Konoka needs you! Come back!" she cried. Asuna continued on and ended up tumbling right into Middle Century England, crashing into a fruit stand.

"Ohh...my aching head." Asuna groaned. She got up and dusted herself off. But just then, she heard loud screams of fear. She turned around and saw a giant silver worm-like monster ravenging the streets.

"WHOA! Is that Nim's worm?!" Asuna exclaimed. The worm suddenly spotted Asuna, sensing her powers radiating off her. It screeched before lunging at her.

"Geagh!" Asuna yelled. She leaped back as the worm came crashing down. It rattled its head before getting up with a snarl.

"Uhh....Anusa? If you can hear me.....what do I do now?!" Asuna gasped. She drew her sword in defense as the giant monster came her way again. It collided into Asuna's sword and started to thrust them both back.

"Hey! Back OFF ugly!" Asuna shouted. She swung her sword and threw the worm off its trail, slamming it into the ground. The worm was quick to retaliate, swinging its large tail and throwing Asuna away. She fell hard to the ground as the worm rose.

"Dang! You're pretty tough!" Asuna groaned. She suddenly saw the worm lunging for her.

"Don't get any funny ideas just because you can push ME around!" Asuna shouted. She quickly built up energy in her blade and unleashed a powerful strike at its face. The worm shrieked and was sent flying up and over onto its back.

"All right! Payback time!" Asuna shouted. With one mighty leap, Asuna jumped over the worm and drove her sword straight down into its chest. She laughed as the worm shrieked in pain and started to tumble around.

"Lights out!" Asuna shouted. She then unleashed a lot of energy from her blade and, when released, it completely destroyed the worm, blowing the colossal monster into chunks and throwing Asuna into a nearby building. She crashed so hard that the impact knocked her out and caused the building above to tumble down on her.

"Oh my goodness! Is she all right?" a woman asked. They all looked towards where the worm was slain, seeing no trace of the monster.

"Did you see that? She took down that horrible monster all on her own! She's a hero!" a man shouted. Just then, they heard the clunking of metal feet coming their way. They were a small group of royal knights.

"The king's men!" a man gasped.

"Stand aside please! We must see to this stranger." one knight called. But before they could get near Asuna, something came swooping by and snatched her.

"What?! Where'd she go?!" a knight shouted.

"Be she a witch?!" another shouted. Anusa watched from the chamber, a bit shocked to see Asuna snatched. However, she and everyone else turned to see the transformed Konoka lumbering their way.

"Who's she?" a man asked. A knight raised his weapon and seemed ready to attack if she was. But suddenly, Konoka looked up at the knights and her eyes glowed. She then let out an ear piercing screech and mostly obliterated what was around her.

"Gah! Thou ist a demon!" a knight exclaimed, bracing Konoka's scream.

"ASUNA! COME BACK!" Konoka screamed. Meanwhile, Asuna was still unconscious but was now laying down on a bed in some strange metal room. Just then, the doors to her room opened and in stepped a man with pointy hair, a long black cape and a metal right eye. It was Doctor Nim R. Od.

"Ah. My old nemesis...." he mutters, approaching her quietly. He looked down at Asuna and grabbed her hair, pulling Asuna up to his eye level. Asuna yelped and broke free, but was soon being konked on the head by him.

"Thought you could HIDE from me, did you?!" Nim exclaimed. Asuna groaned, rubbing her head.

"Uhh...dude? Who do you think I am? Some kind of punching dummy?" Asuna asked. Nim groaned.

"DON'T play dumb with me Anusa! I know that's you under this really stuck on orange wig!" Nim shouted "Now tell me how to get into the Havenly Chronos or else!" But just then, he realized that "Anusa" somehow had grown down in age.

"Say....what happened to you? You look....younger." Nim said. He then brought up a DNA scanner and compared Asuna's DNA to the bit he had of Anusa. They did not match.

"Oh. My mistake. I seem to have....uhhhh....ahem. Come. Won't you join me for some tea?" the doctor asked. Asuna raised an eyebrow.

"Wow. This guy's a real kook." Asuna thought.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	6. Ch 6: Escape from the Mad Doctor

**_Negima Neo: The Gears of Time_**

**_Chapter 6: Escape from the Mad Doctor_**

Asuna accepted Nim's offer to tea, still confused as to who he was. But even not knowing this man was Anusa's enemy, she and Nim seemed to be getting along on good terms with one another. They were even laughing together.

"And....And I said.....not this time you dunce! Ha! You get it?! Because he WAS a dunce!" Nim exclaimed. Asuna laughed.

"That...That is kinda funny. You're sure the humorous kind of person." Asuna said. Nim smirked.

"Well, I don't like bragging, but that's what my old mum said about me once." Nim said. Asuna took a sip before looking around.

"I'm guessing you aren't from this time period, right?" Asuna asked.

"Yep. I'm just doing a little time travel, checking things out and what not." Nim said. When Asuna asked why, Nim froze a bit.

"Uhh....no reason. No reason." Nim said.

"Oh. I didn't catch your name. What's your name? My name's Asuna. Asuna Kagurazaka from Mahora Academy, YEARS after this time period." Asuna said. Nim set down his tea before going into a dynamic pose.

"My name, my dear, is Doctor Nim Reginald Od! Or....I go by simply Dr. Nim R. Od." the doctor said. Asuna felt a bit disturbed at first, but she suddenly remembered what Anusa told her about him.

"Wait. So YOU are that evil doctor Anusa told me about?" Asuna asked. Nim suddenly raised an eyebrow and glared down at Asuna.

"What? YOU and that old woman are friends?!" Nim asked. Asuna nodded, not saying anything. Nim laughed.

"Splendid! Then maybe YOU can help me with ONE, TINY detail. I just want to take a tiny peek at the Havenly Chronos and...." Nim said before Asuna turned away.

"Nope." she said. Nim groaned.

"Oh come on! I had the nerve to save you when those soldiers would've taken you prisoner!" Nim shouted. Asuna glared at him.

"Isn't what you're doing taking me prisoner too?" Asuna asked. Nim groaned.

"It's a DIFFERENT meaning. I rescue you, THEY try and lock you up. Besides, you should at least owe me a favor!" Nim shouted. Just then, Asuna started to snicker.

"And what's so funny?" Nim asked. Asuna pointed at him.

"You know your name? I just realized something. It....It.....It spells NIMROD! Ha ha ha! That's what you must be then! A nimrod!" Asuna laughed. Nim gasped.

"How DARE you! Sure, my name spells that. BUT....would a "nimrod" do THIS to a guest?!" Nim shouted. He pressed a button and suddenly, the room was being swarmed with robots.

"Men! Take her to the brig!" Nim shouted. Asuna gasped and drew her sword, blowing some of the robots away and made a break for it. Nim growled.

"You won't escape Asuna! If you know about Anusa and the Havenly Chronos, you are going to stay here!" Nim shouted. He then ordered his robots to tail Asuna and make sure she did not leave the ship. They all saluted and chased after her.

"Oh yeah. She WON'T escape. Ha! I'll make sure of it!" Nim schemed, rubbing his hands together. Meanwhile, Asuna was already entering the large corridors of Nim's ship when she started to hear an announcement.

"Attention all robots! If you should spot a teenage BIG MOUTHED twit with orange hair and carrying a large sword, catch her! She has information about the Havenly Chronos that we MUST have!" Nim's voice shouted. Asuna scoffed.

"I'm a big mouth? At least my name doesn't spell nimrod." Asuna thought. She suddenly saw more of Nim's robots approaching from the front. She used her sword and leaped over them and land behind them. She then started to dash.

"Heh! Catch me if you can!" Asuna called. But up ahead, she saw two heavily armed robots cutting off the mouth of the passage.

"Okay. Maybe I doubted this guy too soon." Asuna said. Just then, a virtual projection of Nim appeared.

"So....what do you think of my heavily armed robotic blasters Asuna? Now, you have two choices. And they are to either SUBMIT and tell me what I wanna know. Or your second option? Die where you stand!" Nim smirked. Asuna smirked.

"How about option three? I whoop their butts!" Asuna shouted. She suddenly built up energy inside her and unleashed it as a giant wave, blowing away Nim's robots. She then started to flee again. Nim growled.

"You won't get away Asuna! When I catch you, I'm gonna chain you to a wall and FORCE you to talk! I have my ways!" Nim yelled. Asuna looked back and chuckled.

"Yeah right." she thought. She suddenly saw an elevator ahead of her. She tumbled inside of it, ducking to avoid swinging sawblades from approaching robots, and hit the "DOWN" button.

"Okay. I...I think I'm safe." Asuna muttered, catching her breath. She rode the elevator down to the bottom level and when the doors opened, she saw her escape ahead of her, an open hatch meant for approaching vessels. But it was being guarded by another of Nim's robots, armed to the teeth with machine guns and rocket launchers. Suddenly, Nim himself teleported in.

"Heh heh heh. Finally, I've got you." Nim said. Asuna slowly backed away from the giant, amazed by it's arrange of weapons. Meanwhile, at Mahora Academy, Setsuna came running out of Konoka's room, yelling as loud as she could. She hurried out to everyone else, who was outside trying to think of a way to find Asuna.

"Guys! Konoka! She's gone!" Setsuna gasped.

"What?! Not her too!" Makie gasped. Negi couldn't believe it.

"But....that's impossible! Where.....Where could she have gone?" Ayaka asked. Chao deduced that her time machine must've been a success after all and it warped her to where Asuna was.

"That means she's with Asuna right now?" Fumika asked.

"She might be. But let's not jump to conclusions." Kaede said.

"Oh dear. I hope nothing happens to her. If the dean found out her grand daughter vanished, he would be so upset." Negi said. The others nodded.

"Hey Lingshen, can't you just whip together another one of those mecahnical thingies so we can tail after her?" Chamo asked.

"It would take some time. The first one I designed was just a prototype. If I was to make another one, I'd have to remember exactly how the first one was built." Chao said. Satomi brought up the fact that she wrote down notes earlier about it's designs.

"Good thing we have you Satomi." Jennifer said. Satomi chuckled.

"Well, wherever Asuna and Konoka must be, I bet they're all right. I'm sure of it." Sakurako said. But, unknowing of their current status, Sakurako did not know how wrong she was about Asuna. Asuna was still glaring down Nim's robot.

"How do you like my Armageddon Mach 5 Asuna? It was a little thing I put together should I ever needed a way to end my enemies in a FLASH. Now, I'm gonna say this one more time. Just come on back up and we can discuss things like logical beings." Nim said. Asuna groaned.

"Anusa told me about you. And, I promised that I wouldn't let you get your greasy hands anywhere NEAR the Chronos! So you might as well give up now!" Asuna shouted. Nim growled and clutched his hair.

"You asked for it! Mach Five! Annihilate her!" Nim roared. The eyes of the robot flashed red and it locked onto her, starting by firing its machine guns. Asuna lunged forward and rolled away. She countered with a slicing swing at its right side and chopped off a missile launcher.

"Annihilate target. Annihilate target." the robot muttered. The next attack was a wave of missiles and they were all heat seekers. Asuna gasped and started to flee, but the impact behind her blasted her onto the floor and she skidded into a wall.

"Yeah! Take THAT little girl!" Nim shouted. Asuna groaned.

"Don't think....I'm done yet!" Asuna groaned. She came charging for Nim's robot and sliced off a foot with a underside strike. The robot started to wobble slightly.

"Grrr! That's it! Open fire!" Nim exclaimed. Suddenly, the Mach 5 brought out all of its weapons and locked onto Asuna with red tracking marks.

"Oh geez." Asuna said. They all began to fire and Asuna started running for her life. The blasts were coming just as fast as she could run and Nim made it worse by shutting the escape hatch behind them.

"Now there's only one way out Asuna! And that's by death in combat!" Nim laughed. He went to an insane laugh as Asuna finally tripped on her own two legs and was targeted by a heat seeking missile. She gasped.

"Oh man! I'm dead!" Asuna thought. But suddenly, while she crossed her arms in defense, everything around her began to freeze. The missile had stopped ten inches from her face when she opened her eyes. Time had came to a halt.

"Huh? What the?" Asuna thought. She too was frozen in mid air. But suddenly, Anusa appeared before her.

"A....Anusa?" Asuna muttered. Anusa looked back at Asuna and let Asuna move again.

"You all right? I'm sorry. I would've gotten here sooner. But I had trouble finding you. Leave metal head to me. You just get out of here and back to the time portal." Anusa said. Asuna asked how she would be able to with the escape hatch sealed. Anusa turned around and fired a blast, blowing the door wide open.

"Now! Go!" Anusa shouted. Asuna nodded and began to flee. Anusa unfroze time and when Nim saw her, the robot ceased it's attack.

"What the? You!" Nim growled.

"Nice to see you too doctor. Let's dance." Anusa said. Nim huffed.

"Mach Five! Forget about Asuna. Lock onto her and open fire!" Nim shouted. The robot soon changed it's lock on to Anusa and began to fire. Asuna escaped Nim's ship and was heading back for the town square.

"If I can find Konoka, I can escape with her. But where did she go? Did she come to the same time as me?" Asuna thought. Just then, Asuna came to a screeching halt, seeing her friend terrorizing the town!

"K...Konoka?!" Asuna gasped. Konoka heard her voice and creaked her head towards Asuna, catching her in her sight. A big cocky grin came to Konoka's face.

"I find you. Asuna come home with Konoka now." Konoka said. Asuna gasped.

"Konoka? Is that you?! What...What happened to you?!" Asuna asked. Konoka giggled.

"It no matter now. All matters is that we get go home. Right?" Konoka asked. Asuna wanted to agree with that, but she remembered her duties with Anusa.

"Konoka? I'm sorry. But....I can't. I was chosen to be the next time keeper and...I just can't go back with you. If I complete my training, then, I'll be able to help you guys in so many ways." Asuna said. Konoka gasped.

"N...Not to mention....I could find my family again." Asuna said. But rather than understanding, Konoka went into a hissy fit and suddenly went into pactio form, holding two spiked chinese fans in her hands and they were connected by a chain.

"No! Asuna coming home with Konoka....RIGHT NOW!" Konoka screamed, lashing out at Asuna. Asuna dodged it and jumped to the side, stunned by Konoka's actions.

"Konoka!" Asuna exclaimed.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	7. Ch 7: Breaking the First Bond

**_Negima Neo: The Gears of Time_**

**_Chapter 7: Breaking the First Bond_**

Asuna and Konoka just stood and glared at one another on the battlefield. Asuna didn't want to attack, but she had a feeling that it was the effect of that strange wave that hit Konoka before that caused her change. Konoka glared at Asuna with her eyes squinted and teeth grinning.

"Konoka too lonely by herself! Asuna come back NOW!" Konoka shouted. Her chain lashed out at Asuna and hooked her wrist, pulling her to the ground.

"Wait! Konoka! Stop! You don't know what you're doing!" Asuna shouted. Konoka giggled.

"Of course I do! We go home now!" she shouted. Asuna groaned.

"No! We NOT going home! Let go of me!" Asuna shouted. She gave a strong yank, but before slipping her hand free, she had flipped Konoka over her head with the chain and slammed her into the ground. Asuna gasped.

"Oh geez! Konoka!" Asuna exclaimed. Suddenly, Konoka got right back up and snarled. She glared over at Asuna.

"Asuna hurt Konoka! Asuna no nice! Apologize!" Konoka shouted. She lunged for Asuna and swung her chain, striking Asuna in the face before landing on top of her. Asuna groaned.

"Konoka! Get off!" Asuna shouted. She thrusted Konoka off her back and watched her land on her feet. Asuna felt like this was getting nowhere and drew her blade.

"Hate to do this Konoka! But if I can't snap you out of this, guess I'll just have to beat you. En garde!" Asuna shouted. Konoka smirked and twirled her chain before coming at Asuna again. Meanwhile, Anusa was effortlessly taking down Nim and his robot.

"Dagh! Grrr! HOLD STILL!" Nim exclaimed. Anusa continued to nimbly dodge the missiles and lasers, landing on her feet each time. She then would counterattack, each time stripping a piece of the machine's weapons. Nim growled.

"That's it! I've had enough of this! You're going DOWN old bat!" Nim exclaimed. As he ordered his robots to lock on and unleash a full assault, Anusa stood there with her sword at the ready.

"Your time is up lady! Ha! Get it?! Time up? It's a joke! Because that's all you are! A measely time keeper!" Nim laughed. But Anusa smirked.

"Maybe now. But once Asuna finishes her training, SHE'LL be your new worry. But for now, how about I end this for old times sake?" Anusa asked. Her sword suddenly began to glow and she slammed it hard to the floor. The impact fired a wave of energy and it flung the Mach 5 high into the air where it crashed down on its head and shattered into pieces.

"What?! No! D'oh! You'll PAY for this Anusa! Just you wait!" Nim bellowed. He ordered for the ship to go into warp drive and Anusa felt the ship begin to start up. Nim laughed.

"Let's just say that we'll be taking a little trip together old friend! I have no need to stay here. So you'll be coming with me! And if you were smart, you'd stay with me instead of...." Nim said, turning his back. But when he turned again, Anusa had already left.

"Gah! Why that little....! She didn't even let me finish!" Nim yelled. Anusa rushed back to Asuna as fast as she could, feeling her energy spiking. When she arrived, she found Asuna in a heated battle with Konoka. And, for some reason, Asuna could feel Konoka's power was stronger than ever. She had to resort to raising her sword in order to shield herself.

"This is RIDICULOUS! I thought Konoka's ability was to heal people! Why is she this strong?!" Asuna thought. Suddenly, Konoka knocked Asuna's sword away and kicked her in the face.

"This fun! Get up so I can hit you again!" Konoka laughed. She then tried to stomp on Asuna's head, but she ended up getting her foot caught and flipped over.

"Bad Konoka! BAD girl!" Asuna shouted.

"Asuna! She's been affected by the time flux from earlier!" Anusa called. Asuna looked back as Konoka began to rise.

"Hey! How was metal head?!" Asuna asked. Anusa winked and gave a thumbs up, just before she and Asuna noticed Konoka attacking again. Asuna shielded herself with her blade, trying to hold back Konoka's kick.

"So, Konoka's under the effect of a time flux? What's that?!" Asuna asked. Anusa told her that a time flux is when time hits a sort of "bump" and if anyone time traveling is hit, they suffer a serious spike in power and unstable emotions.

"Yeah! That sounds about how Konoka is right now! So what do I do to cure her?!" Asuna asked.

"I'm sorry to say this. But if you want to cure Konoka, you're going to have to kill her!" Anusa called. Asuna's eyes widened.

"Say WHAT?!" Asuna exclaimed.

"There's no other way! You have to do it! Otherwise, she'll keep growing until her condition worsens! She may very well die by it! You have to be a friend and do what is right! Don't let her suffer anymore!" Anusa called. Asuna looked back at Konoka's face.

"No. I.....I can't do it. Konoka is......Konoka is....." Asuna thought. She started to have flashbacks, remembering all the fun times she had with Konoka since the day they met. Konoka was always smiling and giggling in them, but Asuna could not forget all the things they did together. And now, to see Konoka the way she is now, Asuna's eyes filled with tears.

"I'm sorry Asuna. Please. Don't do it for me. Do it for Konoka. If you two are such good friends, she'll thank you for this." Anusa said. Asuna looked down, feeling that she had no choice.

"All right. Konoka? I'm....I'm sorry. But...." Asuna said. She suddenly threw Konoka off her stance and left her stumbling on one leg. Konoka looked on as Asuna rose her blade high above her. It began glowing bright blue, causing Konoka to gasp and fear rushing into her eyes.

"This is for your own good!" Asuna thought. She then swung down as Konoka was too frightened to move.

"Goodbye....Konoka Konoe!" Asuna shouted. With that one strike, Konoka shrieked loudly in pain as the attack rushed right through her. Asuna stood in her stance, not looking at her friend. But when she couldn't hold it back anymore, she looked and saw Konoka beginning to fade away.

"Why Asuna? Wh....Why? I mean nothing to you anymore?" Konoka asked, tears welling in her eyes. Asuna began to shed tears herself.

"Konoka.....I....I didn't want to do this. But....I'll find someway to save you! I won't let you die! I promise!" Asuna shouted. Konoka's eyes began to well up more.

"Asuna.....you will always be......my best friend...." Konoka said, on the edge of crying. Asuna stood and watched as Konoka finally faded away. Asuna suddenly dropped her blade and kneeled to the ground. She began to cry and pound the grass.

"Konoka! Konoka! Konoka!" Asuna cried. Anusa slowly approached Asuna and patted her back, kneeling down to her.

"Asuna.....I....." Anusa said before Asuna suddenly turned and hugged her tightly. Anusa could see the pain in Asuna's face, crying as loud as she could.

"Asuna, I know this was hard. But, I'm sorry to say that it will get worse. In order to fully complete your preparation as a time keeper, you'll have to let go of your ties to your friends." Anusa said. Asuna suddenly looked up at her.

"I'll.....I'll have to what?" Asuna asked.

"You already broken your bond to Konoka. But, you'll have to let go of your humanly ties in order to truly let your powers reach their full potential." Anusa said. Asuna began to cry again.

"You....You mean....You mean I have to kill all my old friends?!" Asuna asked.

"No. No you don't. I'll explain everything when we return to the Chronos. But, once you realize your full potential, I promise that you'll save everyone that fell in the process. With this power, you can bring Konoka back." Anusa said. Asuna looked up at her.

"You....You sure?" Asuna asked. Anusa nodded, letting Asuna just cry into her chest shortly after. Back at Mahora Academy, Setsuna was meditating under a tree when she had a sudden feeling strike. She pictured Asuna slaying Konoka and gasped.

"Asuna.....killed Konoka?" Setsuna thought. A silent wind blew by as we return to Nim's ship, now traveling through time. The doctor groaned and plopped down into his chair.

"Well, THAT sucked." Nim groaned "How could I let BOTH time keepers slip away from me?" One of his robots began to approach him.

"What is it? I don't need anymore bad news today." Nim asked.

"Sir, we wanted to inform you that Operation Time Lance is progressing at twenty percent currently. Plans running at one hundred percent efficiency." the robot said. This seemed to be making Nim happy.

"Ha ha! Splendid! Anusa may have beaten me this time. But when she sees what I've got planned in the end, she'll wish she never resisted me in the first place! In a matter of "time", the Havenly Chronos will be MINE!" Nim exclaimed. He started to laugh, his laugh echoing across the entire ship.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	8. Ch 8: The Painful Aftermath

**_Negima Neo: The Gears of Time_**

**_Chapter 8: The Painful Aftermath_**

Asuna and Anusa left the past behind them and returned to the Havenly Chronos. But as soon as she got back, Asuna sulked away to her room. All the while, she remained dead silent and didn't say a word. She sniffled softly after having to take out Konoka.

"Asuna.....oh. I wish there was something I could've done." Anusa thought. As Asuna left the chamber and went outside, she saw Chupa coming to her.

"Hey Asuna! How'd things go? Huh? How was your first mission?" the robot asked. Asuna just looked at him and sighed, continuing off.

"Huh? What's the matter? Asuna?" Chupa asked. Asuna said nothing and continued on to her room. Back at Mahora Academy, Negi and the girls were together to come up with a new plan of finding Asuna and Konoka.

"You even sure those two are okay anymore?" Fuka asked.

"Yeah. They could be dead by now." Fumika said. Setsuna heard the word "dead" and froze up, looking away with her teeth gritting.

"Girls, girls, please. I'm sure they are both fine. We just have to focus on finding them." Negi said.

"That's right. Don't forget. Asuna is one of us and we'll do whatever it takes to find her." Kaede said. Fei Ku and Nodoka agreed completely.

"So, how is Lingshen doing with making another of those time machine things?" Yue asked.

"It's still a work in progress. We pulled an all nighter last night. But, I think we should have them done soon." Satomi said. Ayaka looked out the window and sighed.

"Asuna? You better be all right. Because if I find you and learn that you left us for that woman, I'll give you such a lecture that you'll NEVER forget it." Ayaka thought. Kotaro looked over at Ayaka and asked if she was all right.

"Huh? Yeah. I'm fine Kotaro." Ayaka said. Negi sighed.

"Professor Negi? You really miss Asuna, don't you?" Sakurako asked. Anya took a look at Negi and could easily see he was. It had been four days since Asuna left and things just didn't feel the same to him.

"Come on Negi. Cheer up. We'll find her. You just got to believe that Asuna is all right. Don't act all calm just to hide your emotions." Anya thought. Chamo hopped onto Negi's shoulder.

"Buck up kiddo. I'm sure we'll find Asuna. All right?" Chamo asked. Negi said nothing.

"Geez. He's been a real sour puss since this all started." Chamo thought. In the dean's office, Konoe was looking at a photo of Konoka at his desk.

"My dear Konoka....wherever you are, I pray that you are with Asuna." he thought. Back at the Chronos, Anusa paced around in her room. She looked at her hand and saw it slowly aging backwards, losing its slight wrinkles.

"I still can't believe it. Did....Did I cause that to happen? But....I only did it to protect Asuna. If she had this much power just starting, I HAVE to keep going with this." Anusa thought. She looked outside and saw that it was getting to get late. She yawned and sat down in her bed.

"After all that excitement, I think I just need....a little nap to recharge the old batteries." Anusa said. She rolled onto her side and closed her eyes. As she fell asleep, she started to have a dream where she saw everything from her eyes, sleeping on a desk in another school with other kids around her.

---

_"Hello in there? Hey! Wake up!" a girl called out. Anusa mumbled softly as she squinted her eyes open. She saw two other girls in front of her. One girl had brown hair and light teal eyes while the girl by her side looked like a younger Ayaka._

_"Hey....you fell asleep again? I know you don't like science class, but that's no reason to fall asleep!" one of them said._

_"Hmm? Eh...whuh? Oh. Sorry." Anusa yawned. She sat up from her desk and wiped the hair from her face._

_"Seriously, if you keep falling asleep, you're gonna fail this class." her friend said. _

_"I'm fine. Haley? Nina? You guys worry too much." Anusa said. Nina, the brown haired girl, sighed._

_"We're just worried about you. We're friends.....aren't we....?" Nina begun to say as her dream faded away._

---

Before Nina could say the girl's name, Anusa woke up again. She sat up and held her head.

"That dream again? Oh. I thought I stopped having those months ago." Anusa groaned. Anusa stepped outside and looked out, seeing Asuna sitting on the edge of the platform. Her sword laid at her side.

"Asuna? Are you all right?" Anusa asked. Asuna looked up at her.

"I....couldn't sleep. I still think.....there could've been a better way to save Konoka. But...I was so heartbroken....to see her go like that." Asuna said. Anusa sighed and walked over to her.

"I know it was hard. Losing a dear friend is something we all don't want to suffer. But, think about what you'll be able to do when you reach your true potential. You'll be able to revive Konoka." Anusa said. Asuna wiped the tears from her eyes.

"But...you said I'd have to let go of my ties to the human world in order to do that. That means I'd have to abandon my friends." Asuna said.

"No. Don't think of it as "abandoning" them. Just think of it as you're letting go of your past and looking towards the future. After all, that's how I got here today." Anusa said.

"Then....why ARE you here? What made you want to take over as being the time keeper?" Asuna asked. Anusa sighed and sat down by Asuna's side.

"My friends and family.....abandoned me." Anusa said. Asuna raised an eyebrow.

"Abandoned you? Whaddya mean?" Asuna asked.

"When I was just about your age, or slightly younger, I once had a family and friends. They were so dear and important to me. I felt like we would be together forever. But, one day, everything changed." Anusa said. She looked up at the sky.

"It all happened so suddenly. It was the day of my thirteenth birthday. Of course, I was very excited about it. However, no matter how long I waited for them, my friends never came. And, for some reason, my parents suddenly vanished as well. I was all alone." Anusa said. She thought back to her days on the streets. Without her friends and family, Anusa was starving out on the city streets and was close to death.

"I still don't know what ever happened and no one had ever found them. But, even after all that, I got a ray of hope to make something more of myself." Anusa said. She remembered meeting a strange man in a purple and black cloak. He was the one that offered her a chance to be apart of the Havenly Chronos.

"Who was he?" Asuna asked.

"I don't recall his face. But he probably was the last to be the time keeper before me." Anusa said. Asuna looked down.

"So, one more question. How were you able to do it? How were you able....to let go of your friends and family so easily?" Asuna asked. Anusa rested her hand on Asuna's shoulder.

"Because I had a feeling that no one else wanted me. I felt like I did something wrong. I was so foolish into believing them. I never wanted to have anyone else that close to me again. But....now I meet you and....I couldn't be happier to have a friend with me." Anusa said. Asuna looked up at her.

"I...I don't know if I can do it though. I....I had a lot of friends at Mahora Academy. I can't just forget about them and move on." Asuna said.

"If you want to save Konoka, I'm afraid there's no other way." Anusa said. Asuna fell silent after that. As she did, back at Evangeline's estate, Evangeline was pondering quietly in her chair.

"Something the matter master?" Chachamaru asked.

"It's that girl. The one Asuna left with. I don't know why. But...I felt something awkward about her when I asked Jennifer to show it to me what she saw." Evangeline said. Just then, she felt someone's prescence in the room with them.

"Maybe because she isn't what she appears to be." a voice said. Evangeline suddenly turned to her right and saw a man, Nagi Springfield.

"What the? Nagi?! Why in the world are you here?!" Evangeline asked. Nagi approached Evangeline.

"I heard what happened to your friend Asuna. You're right. Anusa is NOT what she appears to be. I believe Asuna may be in danger if she gets any closer to her." Nagi said. Evangeline looked on curiously.

"What do you mean? What do you know that I don't?" Evangeline asked. Nagi said no more and waved his staff, casting a spell and opening a time portal.

"You'll have to go to the past and find out for yourself." Nagi said "Use this and you'll find your answer." Evangeline glared at the portal.

"No thank you. I'm not a big fan of time travel." Evangeline said. Nagi smirked.

"Suit yourself. Though if you DID go, you could very well break your seal before it even began." Nagi said. Evangeline's eyes suddenly widened, realizing the truth of Nagi's words. Jennifer and Julie suddenly came in.

"Hey Evangeline? What's going on? Who are you.....? Whoa! Nagi Springfield?!" Jennifer gasped. Nagi looked over at them and smiled.

"Hello girls. I hope you've been well since my last visit." Nagi said. He then saw Evangeline stand up.

"Fine then. I'll go along with your little game. Chachamaru? Let's go." Evangeline said.

"Yes master." Chachamaru replied, following Evangeline. But just then, she stopped when she felt Jennifer and Julie tugging at her shirt.

"Wait! Where are you going? Is it related to Asuna?" Julie asked.

"If it is, PLEASE let us come with you! Please!" Jennifer begged. Evangeline looked back and groaned.

"I don't have time to babysit you two. This could be dangerous. If you die in the past, there's no guarantee you'll be HERE in the future." Evangeline said. But the two girls wouldn't let go of Chachamaru. They continued to beg Evangeline to let them come until they finally wore her patience thin.

"All right! FINE! Just get over here already!" Evangeline yelled. The girls nodded and followed Evangeline and Chachamaru through the portal.

"Oh. Evangeline. Catch." Nagi said. He threw a strange pendant to her.

"And what's this? Some old man trinket?" Evangeline asked. Nagi smirked.

"Just consider that your only means of moving through the time stream. Oh. And watch out for when a time flux. Nasty little things..." Nagi said. But before Evangeline could get the instructions on how to use it from him, Nagi closed the portal.

"Well, she was rather easy. Now then, I'd better find Negi and lend him a hand as well." Nagi thought. He then dashed out Evangeline's estate and headed for the school.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	9. Ch 9: Past Discoveries

**_Negima Neo: The Gears of Time_**

**_Chapter 9: Past Discoveries_**

At the Havenly Chronos, Asuna sat alone in her room. She was taking in the words that Anusa told her and figured the only thing to do now was to protect her friends by breaking her ties with them. She was peacefully meditating in her room, trying to let go of her ties. Anusa watched from the doorway.

"It looks like Asuna is doing well. I only hope it is not difficult for her to break her ties." Anusa thought. Chupa watched alongside Asuna.

"Gee. I hope she's all right. She's been like this for an hour now." Chupa said. Back at Mahora Academy, Negi was alone in his dorm room when a sudden shadow appeared before him.

"Wah!" Negi exclaimed. But the shadow, up close, later revealed itself to be Nagi.

"Oh. So sorry Negi. Did I scare you?" Nagi asked. Negi sighed, but was also shocked at the same time.

"Father? Why are you here? I thought.....I thought you would...." Negi said. Nagi chuckled.

"Did you think your dad was too busy to pop in on his son? Nonsense." Nagi said. Negi then asked why Nagi did come.

"I heard about what happened to Asuna. And let me say that I think I can help you find her Negi." Nagi said. Negi gasped, his eyes growing full of hope.

"Really?!" Negi asked. Nagi nodded, but told him that he would probably need a few of his friends to come with him. Time travel was a lot safer when you had a friend with you. Still believing that Nagi could help him find Asuna, he gathered Kotaro, Chamo, Anya and Shade to come with him. The six later met outside the academy by the school track after prepping for the trip. Negi explained the situation to Class 2-A and they understood.

"All right Mister Thousand Master. How we gonna go about finding Asuna?" Kotaro asked. Nagi waved his hand and created another time portal, the same one Evangeline taken earlier.

"So....is it really safe for us to be time traveling again? I mean, remember what happened last time with the Magnificent Twelve." Shade said. Kotaro smirked.

"This is an exception. We're going to help a friend. Ain't nothing those old coots could blaim us for, right?" Kotaro asked. Shade groaned. Negi glanced over at the time portal.

"Asuna...Konoka.....I'm coming to find you." Negi thought. He turned to his group and asked if they were ready to go.

"If you're ready to find Asuna, I'm all set." Shade said. Kotaro also gave a nod.

"Let's go get our friends back." Anya said. Negi nodded and thanked Nagi for all his help.

"Wait. Here. Take these." Nagi said, giving Negi a small bag. Inside were small white, pearl shaped balls. Nagi said they were his own creation, instant time portals. He warned Negi to only use one at a time, since the constant openings might undo the fabric of time if he overused them.

"All right. Thank you again father." Negi said. Nagi wished them luck and also gave a short reminder to watch out for a fellow named Doctor Nim, Asuna and Anusa's enemy.

"Whatever." Kotaro said. Negi's group faced the portal and went charging through. Meanwhile, Evangeline and Chachamaru's small group had exited from their portal. They had arrived in the Amazon Jungle sometime in the past.

"Ugh. Look at this place. Why did Nagi send us here?" Evangeline asked.

"Perhaps he simply lured us here with him baiting you that you could change the past and remove your curse master." Chachamaru said. Evangeline groaned and Jennifer looked around.

"Wow. This place is....really thick with trees. But someone was in a nearby tree, glaring down at Evangeline's group.

"Well, come on. Let's just open another time portal and get out of here." Evangeline said. Julie asked if Evangeline could really do something like that, annoying her a bit.

"I AM a magical vampire you know. Of COURSE I learned a few time travel spells." Evangeline grumbled. Suddenly, their observer lunged from a tree and came down towards them. But Evangeline was quick to sense it and everyone dodged it in time. Evangeline got a good look and it appeared to be some kind of strange glowing blue humanoid creature shaped like Anusa.

"What's this? I don't believe something like this lives in a jungle." Evangeline smirked, teasing in her voice. The creature shrieked and lunged for Evangeline. But it was effortlessly destroyed after Evangeline fired a lightning spell at it. It broke apart into dust particles and scattered in the wind.

"What was that?" Jennifer asked.

"My scanner showed that creature was a replication of a time anomaly that has happened recently. Suggesting possiblity of a time flux wave hitting the fabric of time." Chachamaru said. When Julie asked what that meant, Evangeline told her that she didn't get it either.

"Is that not why you have me master?" Chachamaru asked. Evangeline groaned.

"Don't act confident just because you know more of time anomalies than I do. Or I'll have Satomi dismantle that overconfident brain of yours." Evangeline said. The girls gasped.

"Evangeline!" Jennifer exclaimed. We suddenly turn back to the Havenly Chronos, Anusa was walking by herself when she suddenly felt a strong signal coming to her. She saw Evangeline and her group in the jungle.

"What? MORE of them? It's like her class is now coming after us or something. No. She's not ready. Asuna needs more time." Anusa thought. She looked back.

"What would Asuna say? If she knew her friends are coming for her?" Anusa thought. Unfortunately for Anusa, as Asuna was still meditating, she could see quick flashes of Evangeline and Negi arriving through the time stream. She gasped and her eyes flashed open.

"Negi? Evangeline?" Asuna muttered. She looked around before Chupa approached her.

"Asuna? Everything all right?" Chupa asked.

"Yeah. But....I thought I just saw my friends. They're.....They're coming to find me." Asuna said. Even their detection was discovered by Doctor Nim aboard his ship.

"Sir. Two time portals have been opened in time quadrant." a robot called. Nim groaned.

"What now?" he asked. He looked down at the monitor and saw Evangeline's group in the jungle and Negi's group continuing through their portal.

"Well, well, who are these folks now? Friends of Kagurazaka?" Nim asked.

"Your choice of action sir? Should we observe them or ignore them?" the robot asked. Nim paused for a moment, turning away and strolling around with his fingers tapping.

"Hmm. Better keep an eye on them. Who knows? They just might be just as big a worry as that new time keeper is." Nim said. In the time stream, Negi's group continued through until they landed in what appeared to be a space station about two years ago.

"Huh? Where are we?" Shade asked.

"It looks like some giant hunk of metal scrap." Chamo said. But just as Chamo spoke, they heard something that sounded like people arguing and shouting.

"We must be somewhere inhabited. I hear some voices." Anya said. They creeped down the hallway until they found a partially opened door. They peeked inside and could see a past self of Doctor Nim yelling his head off at someone.

"Who's that?" Anya asked.

"You IMBECILE! Don't make this anymore stressful on yourself! Just tell me how I can get into the Havenly Chronos and I WON'T have to make this hard!" Nim exclaimed. The person he was arguing with was Anusa and, very peculiar, he had two human eyes.

"You will never learn anything from me. I won't let you...get your grubby hands on it." Anusa said, chained to a wall. Nim growled and ordered his robot to attack. It let out a large sonic blast and continued to blast at Anusa, straining with each hit.

"Now TALK!" Nim roared. Anusa still wouldn't say anything.

"Why won't you just spill it?!" Nim yelled.

"Because....I know that someday....I will find the next to.....inherit that place. And.....until then, I will.....never tell you....." Anusa said. Suddenly, she started to glow brightly and vanished. She had warped away during the blast.

"What? No. NO!!!! GRRR!" Nim roared. He ordered his robot to track her destination. But his robot couldn't detect her.

"Sir. We detected some strange image while examining her memory banks earlier." another robot said. Nim groaned and told him to play it. The robot projected a picture before everyone. But it was strange because the person in the picture appeared to be the same girl from Anusa's dream and she was with the cloaked figure. But the figure pulled down his hood and the face shown was the face of Gragon, Negi's last big enemy.

"What?! Gragon?!" Negi and Kotaro exclaimed.

"My father?!" Shade gasped. Anya whined softly and told them to be quiet. But it was no use as Nim quickly heard them.

"What?! Who are you?!" Nim yelled.

"Gah! Blow it!" Chamo exclaimed. They started to flee as Nim began chasing after them. But Kotaro stood ready to fight and just when Nim got close enough, he connected with a solid punch to his face, striking directly at his eye. He screamed and was sent crashing into a wall face first.

"Oops. Guess I overdid it a bit." Kotaro said. That incident somehow gave birth to Nim's metal eye, as he turned back to Kotaro with his right eye being covered by his hand.

"Geagh! My EYE!" Nim screamed. Kotaro gulped and hurried after the others. Nim growled.

"ANNIHILATE THEM!" Nim yelled. His robots tailed after Negi and the others before Negi used one of the instant portals and warped them away. Now, in the present timeline, when Nim saw Negi's group, he gasped and growled. His metal right eye was still in place.

"It's them! Keep an eye on those little twerps boys!" Nim yelled. His robots nodded and started placing a tracking signal on them. Back at Mahora Academy, Setsuna was all alone. All she could think about was Konoka.

"Miss Konoka.....Asuna......how.....how DARE she do that to you. I swear......" Setsuna muttered. She slowly reached for her sword.

"Asuna Kagurazaka.....you will DIE." Setsuna thought, growing an angry scowl on her face.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	10. Ch 10: Setsuna Is Here Part 1

**_Negima Neo: The Gears of Time_**

**_Chapter 10: Setsuna Is Here - Part 1_**

It was late that evening as Asuna was in her bed. She slept quietly until memories of her friends started to tumble in her head.

"Guys.....you....." Asuna mumbled. Chupa slept quietly nearby as Anusa was spying on Evangeline and Negi's group in the control room.

"How did they get here? Who sent them?" Anusa thought. She typed away at the keyboard and brought up two separate displays of Nagi aiding both of them.

"The Thousand Master? What does he want?" Anusa asked. Suddenly, she felt someone right behind her. She quickly turned around, poised to attack, and found Nagi standing directly behind her. Nagi gave a smirk and waved.

"Hello there. So you're Anusa, huh?" Nagi asked. Anusa growled.

"So what if I am? What do you want Springfield?" Anusa asked. Nagi chuckled.

"Nothing. I wanted to meet you. So, it's a pleasure I'm sure." Nagi said. But Anusa's hands started to glow brightly.

"Don't try and lie to me. You came for Asuna.....well, you WON'T have her!" Anusa shouted. She drew her weapon and attacked, but Nagi had vanished upon the strike.

"Wha..?!" Anusa gasped. She felt Nagi whisking by behind her. He leaned close to her ear.

"I don't want Asuna. If anyone needs Asuna most right now, it's you....Brianna." Nagi whispered. Anusa gasped and turned around again, swinging her blade. But Nagi ultimately vanished.

"What did that mean? Of course I need Asuna. She's to take my place as time keeper. And I WON'T let anyone take her away from her destiny." Anusa said. She groaned and figured she should turn in for the night. But shortly after she left, a while later, Asuna came into the room.

"The control room...." Asuna muttered. She quietly looked around and didn't see any signs of the others. She creeped over and looked at the screen.

"I know Anusa might be angry with me for this. But, if Negi came here to find me, I think I should give him at least one visit." Asuna said. She opened up a time portal and looked inside. The destination appeared to be New England about twenty years ago.

"So that is where Negi is? Well, here goes then." Asuna said. She took a few steps back and charged in head first. The portal behind her closed as Chupa peeked out from the doorway, having spied on Asuna the whole while. Asuna went clear through the portal and landed in her destination.

"All right. Now then, where's Negi?" Asuna thought. Meanwhile, at Mahora Academy, Setsuna was seen by the tree where Asuna vanished. In her hands was one of Lingshen's prototype watches.

"Asuna....you're no friend. You're a monster." Setsuna said. She opened it up and found it pinpointed Asuna.

"Now then....you're mine...." Setsuna said. She pressed a button and was sucked into the watch. It transported her all the way towards Asuna's destination as she was searching all over England for any signs of Negi.

"Negi! Chamo?!" Asuna called. She scratched her head.

"Dang it. I know they came here. But where are they?" Asuna asked. She continued to call for them, looking everywhere. Unfortunately for Asuna, Nim's scanner had picked up Asuna's arrival in the past as well.

"Sir, Asuna has reappeared again. She appears to be searching for Springfield and friends." a robot said. Nim observed the screen.

"This isn't good. If Springfield and Kagurazaka join together, they'll be IMPOSSIBLE to stop." Nim said. He thought for a moment before deciding to cut Asuna off before she could reach Negi. His robots accepted the command and hyper jumped to the timeline Asuna was in. Lucky for Nim, Asuna had yet to find Negi. And Negi wasn't having as good luck either.

"Okay. Where ARE we?" Kotaro asked.

"This appears to be England in the 1980's." Negi said. Anya looked around.

"Why did we come here?" Anya asked. Chamo was sure it was because their gift from Nagi didn't exactly say they would get them to a time they wanted to be in.

"So....we're stuck here?" Shade asked.

"Not quite. As long as we have these, we should be fine." Negi said, showing the small bag in his hand. Just then, they heard the sound of a jet engine making a loud boom.

"Uhh...what's that?" Kotaro asked. Everyone looked up and saw Nim's ship entering the time period and heading down towards Asuna.

"Hey. When were there futuristic space ships way back when?" Kotaro asked.

"Since never! It must belong to that spiky haired wacko we met earlier." Anya said. Negi hoped he wasn't after them. But when they flew by overhead, he could only think of one other person they could be after: Asuna.

"Then....Asuna must be here! Come on! Hurry!" Negi shouted. Kotaro and the others seemed a bit stunned before tailing after Negi.

"Negi! Why do you think Asuna would be here?! What do these guys have against each other?" Kotaro asked.

"Probably since she's supposed to be that next "time keeper" Anusa mentioned in the past. I hope she's here!" Anya shouted. They continued tailing after the ship as Setsuna arrived through the portal and landed on solid ground. However, something seemed off about her. Her hair had started turning silver.

"I don't know what that was that hit me before. But now.....nothing is going to stop me.....from avening Miss Konoka. Asuna? You're toast." she said. Meanwhile, Asuna was continuing her search before taking a break.

"Oh man. Where are you guys? I thought you'd be here." Asuna said. But suddenly, she could hear the space ship nearing by overhead. She looked up and saw Nim's ship, causing her to gasp.

"Oh great! Not again!" Asuna groaned. The ship continued until it now hovered over Asuna. From a transport beam, Nim beamed himself down to the ground and stood before Asuna.

"Well, well, well. LOOK who we have here." Nim smirked, slowly walking over to Asuna. Asuna stepped back and called her sword.

"Don't even think about it you pointy haired clown. I can take you out all by myself." Asuna said. Nim chuckled.

"Really? Just like you could take on my robots before you high tailed it out of there like a coward?" Nim asked. Asuna scoffed.

"I did NOT! Anusa told me to escape and I did! But now, I'll kick your little butt myself and SHOW you how tough I really am!" Asuna shouted. Nim chuckled. He was egging Asuna on to lure her into the beam. But just as she was gearing up to attack, they heard a spell being shouted.

"Huh?! That voice!" Asuna gasped.

"Eh?!" Nim groaned. A blast of magic surged their way and blasted Nim back into a wall. Asuna turned around and saw Negi and his group coming towards them. Asuna gasped.

"Ne....Negi!" Asuna exclaimed.

"Asuna!" Negi cried. They hurried to each other and met in a tight hug, catching Negi off his staff. The others laughed and hurried over.

"Negi! Ya found her!" Chamo exclaimed. Asuna saw everyone coming her way.

"Anya! Chamo! Kotaro! Shade! You all came too?!" Asuna asked. Kotaro snickered.

"Of course we did." Kotaro said.

"You really think we'd let you be out here in time alone?" Anya asked. Asuna blushed and started leaking a few tears.

"We're your friends Asuna. We're all family." Negi said. Asuna couldn't help herself from crying, wiping her eyes. Shade smiled and Chamo chuckled.

"It's so good to see you again Asuna. How have you been?" Anya asked. Asuna was about to say when they heard Nim getting back up. The doctor groaned.

"Oh. What hit me?" he groaned. Kotaro suddenly saw the robotic eye on his face.

"Ouch. I think I'm seeing the "future" results of that little punch." Kotaro said. Nim rattled his head and glared at them.

"Hey! I was talking!" Nim exclaimed. But suddenly, they heard something else coming their way. Asuna and the others looked and saw Setsuna walking towards Asuna. Her face was burning mad and her hair turned completely silver.

"Set....Setsuna?" Negi and Asuna asked. Setsuna slowly reached for her blade.

"Asuna Kagurzaka, I have found you. Now it is time.....for you to DIE! This is for what you did to Miss Konoka!" Setsuna growled. Negi and the others gasped, glaring at Asuna.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	11. Ch 11: Setsuna Is Here Part 2

**_Negima Neo: Gears of Time_**

**_Chapter 11: Setsuna Is Here - Part 2_**

Setsuna growled and lunged for Asuna, quickly drawing her blade. Asuna gasped and quicky brought her sword up and defended from the attack. The two skidded across the ground after Setsuna's first strike.

"Asuna! I thought you were my friend! How could you KILL Miss Konoka?!" Setsuna exclaimed. Asuna saw Setsuna's hair color and gasped, fearing she suffered the same as Konoka.

"Setsuna! Wait! I can explain! But listen to me! You're not you!" Asuna shouted.

"I can agree with that. What are you guys doing?" Kotaro asked. Setsuna groaned and jumped back, standing before Asuna. She clenched her sword and came charging again, attacking with a furious barrage of swings.

"Before this fight is over, I shall avenge Konoka's fall Asuna Kagurazaka!" Setsuna exclaimed. Asuna yelped and ducked from one of Setsuna's attacks. But that left her wide open for a direct kick to her chest and she was knocked to the floor.

"Setsuna! Wait! Stop! Listen to me!" Asuna exclaimed as Setsuna charged again. As the girls clashed, Doctor Nim watched from afar.

"Whoa. What's HER beef?" Nim asked, rubbing his head. Nim gasped when he saw their fight drew closer to him and was quickly beamed back into the ship, watching the girls collide into the building. Asuna was harshly slammed into the wall and thrown to the ground by Setsuna.

"I don't understand! Girls! Please stop!" Negi exclaimed. But Asuna told Negi to stay where he was.

"Trust me! If Setsuna is like this, you DON'T wanna be near her!" Asuna shouted, before clutched by her neck. Setsuna hoisted Asuna up and clenched her grip tighter.

"I don't get it though. What happened to Konoka? Asuna. Tell us." Shade asked. Anya wanted to know too. Asuna took one look at her friends and sighed, looking away.

"It's true. I.....killed Konoka...." Asuna said. Negi and the others gasped, frozen completely stiff.

"Wha....What?" Kotaro asked. Asuna said no more and only felt more ashamed of herself. She still imagined the look on Konoka's face, remembering their last words:

_"Why Asuna? Wh....Why? I mean nothing to you anymore?"_

_"Konoka.....I....I didn't want to do this. But....I'll find someway to save you! I won't let you die! I promise!" _

_"Asuna.....you will always be......my best friend...." _

Setsuna growled and threw Asuna to the ground, stomping on her back.

"That's right. You know how I knew?! Because Miss Konoka and I have a REAL bond! Something you've been faking all these years! I can't believe I trusted you!" Setsuna growled.

"Setsuna....I'm....so sorry. It.....I couldn't help it. If you saw what happened...." Asuna said. But she stopped when she saw Setsuna's sword in front of her face.

"No more words. You killed Konoka. Now it's my turn to kill YOU. Now things can be even between us." Setsuna said, getting off her and pulling Asuna up. Asuna didn't struggle at all, seeming to accept it.

"Goodbye....Asuna Kagurazaka." Setsuna said, drawing her blade back. But as the others watch Setsuna attack, Negi suddenly charged in and fired a spell directly at Setsuna's chest, flinging her away and into the building.

"Negi?!" Asuna gasped.

"Setsuna! Don't do this! I don't know the whole details of this, but I'm sure Asuna has a very good explanation for what has happened! So, until we resolve this, I WON'T let you harm her!" Negi shouted. Setsuna groaned and rose from the rubble, growling and panting.

"You.....You're all traitors. You side with her....after what she's DONE?" Setsuna asked. Suddenly, she saw the others standing by Asuna's side too. Asuna was speechless.

"We're NOT abandoning Asuna without hearing her side too. Stop this Setsuna." Anya said. Setsuna didn't say a word, only staring and too stunned to speak. But when she could, the first thing she did was snarl.

"Why....you......you're.....you're all IMBECILES!" Setsuna exclaimed. But as she charged, something struck Setsuna and she felt a pain in her chest. She gagged and dropped to her knees.

"Gah! Setsuna!" Asuna exclaimed. Setsuna coughed and clutched her chest as hard as she could. The others were speechless.

"Hey! What's wrong with her?" Shade asked.

"I don't know. She looks like she's having a heart attack!" Anya gasped. Asuna was dead silent, watching Setsuna groan and cry in agony. Setsuna glared at her.

"Asuna! What....What did you DO to me?!" she exclaimed. Asuna gasped.

"I didn't do anything! It must've been that time flux that hit you! Your body is starting to wear down! Let me help...!" Asuna shouted. But Setsuna snarled, grabbing and pointing her blade at her.

"Don't....come.....any.....closer to me you.....murderer!" Setsuna exclaimed. Suddenly, Setsuna saw her legs breaking apart and she was turning into dust, the same as Konoka.

"No! I can't die! Not now! Not now!" she gasped. She feverishly swatted at her legs, but found her hands breaking apart too. Asuna and the others merely watched as Setsuna cried and completely faded away, even her sword broke apart.

"Setsuna...?" Anya muttered. Asuna groaned and dropped to her knees, beginning to cry again.

"First Konoka....and now Setsuna too? Who's next?!" Asuna cried. The others gathered by Asuna.

"Asuna? You all right?" Kotaro asked. Up in his ship, Nim had just watched the entire scene play out before him from a nearby window.

"Well, that was interesting. Hmm. I wonder what DID happen down there? Guess it can't be helped. Now that Asuna is with them, I think it be best that we withdraw for now." Nim said. The ship went into a time opening and left the world, not being noticed by Asuna and the others as she told them what had happened.

"Wow. That....That's harsh." Kotaro said. Chamo and Anya both nodded.

"That's why I would've just let Setsuna do what she wanted to. I deserve to die....after what Konoka went through." Asuna said. She looked at her sword and the armor on her body.

"Why am I even wearing this? I don't want to be a timekeeper anymore!" Asuna shouted, throwing her sword away. She started crying and covered her face with her hands.

"Asuna....." Shade muttered. Negi slowly approached Asuna and bent down to her level.

"Asuna, please don't cry. From what you told us, I understand. You'd never...." Negi said before Asuna suddenly grabbed him and hugged him tightly.

"Negi! Please....promise me something. Don't you EVER leave me. I'd be devastated if I lost you too." Asuna sniffled. Negi looked at the tears welling in Asuna's eyes.

"I won't Asuna. I'll never let you suffer this anymore. That's a promise." Negi said. Asuna smiled lightly and hugged Negi tighter.

"Thanks.....Negi." Asuna sniffled. However, this event was being watched at the Havenly Chronos' control room by Chupa.

"Oh. Poor Asuna." he muttered. Just then, he heard Anusa coming into the room.

"Chupa? Where is Asuna? I can't find her anywhere and...." Anusa said, stopping when she saw Asuna and Negi hugging. She gasped.

"What is she doing?" Anusa asked. Chupa nervously chuckled.

"Uhh....well, ya see....funny thing is.....eh heh....she wants to quit her training." Chupa said. Anusa gasped.

"No. No. Not now. We've come too CLOSE! I can't let her slip out of my grasp! She's supposed to carry on my work. How can I know that time is safe without a successor?!" Anusa exclaimed. She groaned and drew her blade.

"Gah! Anusa! Wait!" Chupa exclaimed. But she was so full of rage that, without thinking, she turned and attacked the nearby console. Her strike caused the machine to go offline and they lost the image of Asuna.

"Aah! Anusa! You just fried the machine! Now Asuna can't open a portal back!" Chupa shouted. Anusa gasped and looked at the machine, seeing her sword driven into the control panel. Buttons popped out and sparks were flashing across the panel.

"No.....Asuna.....what are you THINKING?!" Anusa muttered, slowly starting to shed tears too. Back with Asuna, she decided to ally herself with Negi and the others, seeing how close they were to her. They all agreed to help Asuna bring back Konoka and Setsuna, even forgiving her for what has happened.

"Now what? Where should we start to find a way to bring them back?" Anya asked. Asuna thought that the Havenly Chronos might have some information about repairing this kind of damage. But when she turned to find a time portal, she didn't see one.

"Uhhh.....Asuna? What's up?" Kotaro asked. Asuna groaned.

"Where's the portal? I left it open!" Asuna shouted. She quickly looked around, unaware of what Anusa's actions caused.

"Don't worry. I have these. We can use them to create time portals. That's how we found you." Negi said, showing her the small balls in his hand. He demonstrated by activating one. Figuring Past England wouldn't be of help, so Negi and the others headed through the new portal, unaware of where they would be next.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	12. Ch 12: Together Again

**_Negima Neo: The Gears of Time_**

**_Chapter 12: Together Again_**

Having joined back with Negi and his small travel group, Asuna followed Negi in hopes of bringing back Konoka and Setsuna. As she walked with the others, she could only imagine how Anusa would feel if she told her what happened. Negi looked back.

"Asuna? You all right?" Negi asked. Asuna snapped back, glancing to Negi.

"Huh? Oh.....yeah." Asuna said "Sorry." Negi felt worried about Asuna as he looked away. The group continued on through the portal and when they came out, they found themselves in a large, vast desert.

"Oh great. NOW where are we?" Anya asked. Kotaro and Shade looked around.

"One REALLY BIG litterbox?" Kotaro asked. Anya groaned.

"We're in some kind of desert. But I don't know where we are." Shade said. They couldn't find any signs of life either.

"Well, no use in just standing around here. Let's go exploring kids!" Chamo shouted. Asuna scoffed.

"Yeah right. Look around you Chamo. It's got to be over a hundred degrees out here!" Asuna exclaimed. Chamo smirked, saying they would pretty much fry faster if they stood around in the sun. Just then, Asuna and Negi saw someone riding by with a small group of camels.

"Ah! Hello there children. Are you weary travelers?" the man asked. Asuna nodded, saying they didn't know where they were.

"You are in the Sahara Desert children. Please, follow me. You are welcome to our city." the man said. Negi and the others thanked the man before boarding the camels.

"So, where are you from?" Asuna asked.

"Oh. I come from a great and wealthy kingdom. My land is known as Cairo." he said. Negi gasped.

"Wait. Cairo? Negi? Do you think....?" Anya asked. Negi nodded, saying they must be in Egypt in the late B.C. era.

"Whoa! That's farther than I've gone before!" Asuna yelled. Meanwhile, Nim's ship was flying through the time stream, on the hunt for Asuna.

"So far, nothing has worked. I'm getting tired of chasing after that pig tailed twit. How can we STOP her?" Nim groaned. Just then, his robot brought up a reading of Asuna, having re-entered time.

"Very well. Bring this ship around. Let's go after her." Nim sighed. The ship entered warp drive as it headed for Cairo, Egypt. However, in the Havenly Chronos, Anusa was feverishly working to repair the machine.

"When I find Asuna, she WILL finish her training. Stopping now would be disasterous." Anusa said. All she could think about was Negi and Asuna, seeing their faces before.

"I don't know who that boy is. But whatever ties she has to him, she MUST break them. I've waited too long to find my successor and I won't wait any longer." she thought. Back in Cairo, Asuna and the others had finally arrived.

"Wow. This place is a dump." Kotaro said, losing interest quickly. Anya sighed and swatted Kotaro off his camel, making him apologize for saying that to an ancient civilization.

"Yes. Asuna, remember what I've taught you in class? Cairo is the capital city of all Egypt. It's an honor to be here, wouldn't you agree?" Negi asked. Asuna chuckled and nodded, giving a clueless grin.

"Great. Our first time together again and he's asking me about my schoolwork again." Asuna thought. The group entered the city, seeing all the shops and the bustling city streets.

"Thanks for the ride sir." Anya said, thanking the man as he left.

"Okay. So now what?" Kotaro asked. Negi looked over at Asuna.

"Well, now that we have Asuna with us, perhaps we should think about starting to head back home to our time. Is that all right Asuna? Once we return to school, maybe Lingshen can help us." Negi said. Asuna nodded.

"Yeah. Good idea. Plus, I think I miss the feeling of my old school clothes again. This armor is itchy." Asuna said, scratching her back. But just then, they heard a loud boom sound above. They all glanced up and saw Nim's ship.

"What the? Nimrod again?!" Asuna shouted. Negi and the others gasped.

"How'd he find us so quick?" Kotaro asked. The ship parked over the city skies as Nim was beamed down with a gang of his robots.

"Now....where WERE we Asuna? Oh yes. Just come quietly with me and I'll spare your little friends....especially THAT one." Nim said, pointing at Kotaro. Kotaro growled quietly, held back by Shade.

"Not a chance point head. But since you're here, you wouldn't happen to know a way to....oh, I don't know....bring people back to life?" Asuna asked. Nim paused for a minute.

"INTERESTING offer. You want ME to help YOU bring your two dear "friends" back from beyond the grave, right?" Nim asked. When Asuna nodded, Nim bursted into a laugh.

"And what are YOU laughing at?" Anya asked.

"Well, part of me wants to help. But the rest of me really wants to see you dead! Now I'll say this one more time Asuna. Tell me how to get to the Havenly Chronos or else." Nim said. Asuna huffed and stood before her friends.

"Not in a million years. I'm not the timekeeper anymore. I quit." Asuna said. But Nim suddenly made a buzzing sound.

"WRONG answer! Now you pay a fine!" Nim shouted. He gave a whistle and something was beamed down from his ship. It burrowed into the ground and it growled.

"Uh oh. Guys? Watch your step." Asuna said. Suddenly, a giant creature erupted from the ground and sent them flying from underneath. It was another of Nim's giant worm monsters, colored sand gold. It gave an ear piercing shriek.

"Holy cow! What is THAT?!" Chamo exclaimed.

"It's a time devouring worm! We've gotta get rid of it before it eats apart the time stream here!" Asuna shouted. Nim laughed again, surprised that Asuna would still want to save time if she quit being a timekeeper.

"Why you little! You're toast!" Asuna shouted. She came charging for Nim, but the worm cut her off and struck her down.

"Asuna!" Negi exclaimed. The giant worm roared and kicked around the sand. It soon caused a sand twister and it was sent racing towards them, quickly engulfing them.

"Gah! Sandstorm!" Anya exclaimed. Kotaro coughed and covered his face, swatting the sand away. Nim laughed.

"You kids have finally met your end! I'm not only gonna make you pay Asuna for defying me, but I'm gonna make YOU brats pay for what you did to my face!" Nim exclaimed. Asuna looked back at the others.

"So....that's how you got the robot eye?" Asuna asked. Nim smirked and nodded, snapping his fingers. As the worm continued to kick about sand, Nim's robots were closing in on Asuna. But she was able to fight them back with her bare fists. Each blow sent them flying and Asuna soon stared down Nim.

"Wow! That's how tough you are without your sword?" Nim asked, quickly being socked in the face by Asuna. Asuna looked back at the worm and grabbed it by it's tail.

"I don't mind you not helping me. But leave this town and it's people out of this!" Asuna exclaimed. She yelled loudly and flung the worm directly at Nim. They colided into a building and both were knocked out. That one throw turned the worm back into sand. Nim emerged from the sand and gasped.

"Gah! D'oh! How DARE you do that to my babies! When I meet you again, you're going to be DEAD Asuna! DEAD!" Nim screamed. He suddenly gave a whistle, requesting to be beamed back up. The storm died down and Negi and the others hurried over.

"Asuna. Are you all right? Come on. If we head back to Mahora Academy now, he might leave these people alone. We can fight him on our turf!" Negi shouted. But as Nim was about to beamed up, he happened to catch ear of Negi.

"Mahora Academy, eh? This sounds quite intriguing." Nim thought. Having been beamed successfully into the ship, it took off again. But this time, it had a new destination.

"Robots! Plot a course to Mahora Academy in the present! I've got an idea!" Nim ordered. The ship rocketed at full speed, heading back for the academy. Back at Mahora Academy, the girls of Class 2-A were having their normal classtime with Professor Takahata.

"Now then, can anyone solve this?" Takahata asked. He looked at the girls in their seat, all seemingly worried about their friends.

"Girls, I know you're worried about Professor Negi, Asuna and everyone else....but you've got to realize that they're going to be all right." Takahata said. Nodoka sighed.

"But Professor Negi is out there.....somewhere in time..." she muttered.

"Yeah! He could be seriously hurt!" Fuka added.

"Please girls, calm down. If Negi was in danger, he would've sent some kind of call back to us. Lingshen? You did give Negi the walkie talkie, correct?" Takahata asked. Chao nodded, saying she hasn't gotten any distress calls yet.

"There. You see?" Takahata said. But suddenly, they all heard a loud boom outside the academy.

"Whoa! What was that?!" Satomi gasped. The twins cheered.

"It must be Professor Negi!" they exclaimed. The girls all hurried outside to see, being tailed after by Professor Takahata. But when they all got outside, they didn't see Negi. What they saw was Doctor Nim's ship floating overhead.

"Whoa! Look at that! It's some kind of time traveling dimensional space ship!" Satomi gasped.

"You think Asuna and Negi are inside it?" Haruna asked. Takahata was easily getting an uneasy feeling about the entire affair.

"Girls? I think we need to go back into the academy. Come on." Takahata said.

"But Professor Takahata! What if Professor Negi is inside there? And he's found the others?" Ayaka asked. Suddenly, Doctor Nim and a small battalion of robots were beamed down from the ship. The doctor took a good look at everyone in Class 2-A.

"Yes. It's just as I thought. THIS is Asuna's home. How lucky for me." he muttered. The other girls looked at Nim.

"Who are you?" Mana asked "Do you know our teacher? Negi Springfield?" Nim chuckled and stepped forward.

"If you mean my new archnemesis , then yes. I KNOW that little boy." Nim said "I also happen to be the arch-enemy of another. Maybe you know her? Goes by the name.....Asuna Kagurazaka?" He saw some of the girls nod.

"Yeah. Asuna's from our class. What do you want?" Ayaka asked. Nim smirked and casted his hand.

"Robots? Seize them all!" Nim exclaimed. His robots came charging and the girls gasped.

"Run for it! Back to the academy!" Takahata shouted. Most of the girls began to scream and flee, chased by Nim's robots. Back in Cairo, Negi and the others were having a problem. Because of the earlier sandstorm, it blew away Nagi's gift to Negi.

"We've got to find them. They are our only means of returning back to Mahora Academy!" Negi exclaimed. Everyone spread out and looked high and low for the mini time portals. They were able to collect enough that they would be able to return.

"All right. I think this is the last. Let's go back to the academy Negi." Asuna said. Negi nodded and activated one.

"Phew. Finally. Now we can head back home." Kotaro said. They all stepped through the portal and hurried through. Luckily, this one returned them to Mahora Academy. They arrived in downtown Mahora City.

"Hey! We're home!" Shade exclaimed.

"Finally. I'm glad to be home. And it looks like none of our time traveling caused any damage to the present." Anya said. Asuna looked around her.

"It's good to be back." she thought. They hurried back to the academy and were almost there when Asuna was starting to smile again. Kotaro chuckled.

"Asuna? Welcome to Mahora....geh...." Kotaro was about to say. But he stopped when he saw the academy appeared to have been attacked and totally ransacked. Nim's ship was nowhere to be found either.

"Oh no...." Asuna muttered.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	13. Ch 13: Anusa's True Identity

**_Negima Neo: The Gears of Time_**

**_Chapter 13: Anusa's True Identity_**

As the others had returned to the ransacked Mahora Academy, Anusa had finally repaired the control system enough so she would be able to time travel again.

"This is it. I'm COMING Asuna." Anusa said. She told Chupa to activate the time portal and locate Asuna directly. Chupa nervously chuckled.

"Well, that's....something complicated to do right now. Because of the previous damage, I can really only send you in a few places. I'll do my best to pinpoint Asuna." Chupa said. He typed a destination in and was able to open up the time portal. Anusa jumped through it and traveled through the time stream. However, as she slipped through the portal, she felt a pain in her side.

"Dagh. It's happening again. Just like when Konoka...." Anusa groaned. Upon exiting the portal, she arrived in the Amazon Jungle, approximately the same time as Evangeline.

"Where am I? Is Asuna really here?" Anusa thought. She started deep into the jungle, looking around for Asuna as it began to rain overhead.

"Don't tell me the machine screwed up the destination. If it did...." Anusa thought. Just then, as she leaped to a new tree branch, she saw a lightning bolt fired from the ground at her branch and she nimbly avoided it, landing on another tree.

"Where did that come from?!" Anusa shouted. She looked down and saw she crossed paths with Evangeline, looking up from below.

"And just WHO are you?" Evangeline called. Anusa groaned and jumped down, landing on the jungle floor near Evangeline. With her was Chachamaru, Jennifer and Julie.

"I'm Anusa, the Timekeeper. Who are all of you?" Anusa asked. Evangeline crossed her arms.

"Well, ain't that a fancy title? I'm Evangeline A.K. McDowell, one of the most feared vampires of my time." Evangeline said. Anusa huffed.

"So, I take it YOU are the one who took Asuna away from the academy. I guess I ought to ask why." Evangeline asked. Anusa smirked.

"Asuna has a greater destiny than what she has been forced to endure up until now. If you came to save her, you'll never get her back. Asuna is MY successor and that's how it will be." Anusa said. Evangeline suddenly gained a crooked grin.

"Then you must be pretty powerful. Let's see just HOW strong you are if Asuna has been learning from you." Evangeline said. Anusa groaned and drew her double bladed sword.

"Very well. But this is as far as you go witch!" Anusa called. Evangeline chuckled and magical energy glowed in her palms.

"Bring it on then....old hag." Evangeline said. Anusa yelled and the battle began. Anusa's sword constantly clashed with Evangeline's magical attacks, appearing they were locked in a stalemate.

"Come on Evangeline! Get her!" Jennifer cried. As they clashed, Evangeline saw a determined glare in Anusa's eyes.

"Those eyes.....why do I sense the same pain I feel in those eyes?" Evangeline thought. Not to leave herself open, Evangeline caught Anusa's blade as she swung before quickly forcing it away and blasting her directly in the chest.

"I get the feeling Anusa is not your real name. I'm seeing someone else's pain in your eyes. But whose though?" Evangeline asked. Anusa huffed.

"Why ask that question? My name has always been Anusa and even if I WERE called something else before, I refuse to tell you!" Anusa shouted. But just as she came charging again, a strong wind blew across the field and Nagi appeared.

"You again?!" Anusa shouted. Nagi glared at Anusa and rose his hand.

"That's enough Brianna. Stop this right now." Nagi said. Evangeline and the others glanced at Anusa.

"Brianna? Isn't that the name of one of the girls who was supposed to transfer to the academy?" Jennifer asked. Chachamaru scanned Anusa's phsyical form.

"That is what my memory banks have recorded. But my scanners do not prove if this woman is Brianna." Chachamaru said. Nagi chuckled.

"Allow me to reveal something to all of you. I've been watching Asuna for a while now, waiting for this girl to make her move. I know what you're hiding Brianna.....now it's time to show them the truth." Nagi said. He grabbed Anusa's head and chanted a spell quietly. It resulted in a large flash, showing Anusa's memories to Evangeline and the others.

_---_

_It flashed back three years, showing a young girl with silver hair. She apppeared to be the younger Anusa, but she was not called "Anusa" then. Her friends hurried over to her, Nina and Haley._

_"Brianna! Hey! Brianna!" Nina called. Brianna turned to them and waved._

_"Hi guys. So, you guys coming to my birthday party tomorrow?" Brianna asked. Haley chuckled._

_"Of course. We wouldn't miss it for the world. Count on us being there." Haley said. Brianna smiled and giggled, joined in by her friends. The memories flash ahead to Brianna's actual birthday. And strangely, none of her friends or family were around._

_"Hey Mom! Dad! Happy Birthday to me!" Brianna called, rushing around her house that morning. However, no matter where she looked, there were no signs of her mother or father._

_"Mom? D...Dad? Anyone?" Brianna asked. She started to panic, panting heavily and rushing for the phone. She called Nina and Haley, receiving no answer._

_"Oh no. Where is everyone? What happened to them?!" Brianna yelled. She called the police for help and they rushed over. They searched the entire house but found no signs of a break in. In a way, it seemed like her parents willingly left._

_"What? No. NO! They wouldn't just abandon me! They wouldn't!" Brianna shouted. She started to cry and run away._

_"Hey kid! Wait!" an officer shouted. Brianna fled from the police and soon fled her street, finding herself lost in the big city. For weeks, turning into months, she survived in the shadows of the city. But she was growing steadily weaker and losing her energy each day to the point that she collapsed one day._

_"I....I'm so alone. Someone.....please.....help me...." Brianna squealed. Suddenly, she saw a black flash in front of her and looked up. She saw a man in a black and purple jacket before her, glaring down at her._

_"Child.....you are weary and tired. Come with me. I shall help you." he said. Brianna stuttered._

_"Who.....Who are you?" Brianna asked. The man reached for his hood and pulled down his hood. The face underneath was someone Negi would know. It was Gragon._

_"You may call me Gragon, Keeper of Time." Gragon said. Brianna was speechless, slowly passing out. But when she awoken, she found herself in the Havenly Chronos._

_"Where....Where am I?" Brianna asked._

_"You are in my world now. Here is where you will make your new home." Gragon said. He turned to Brianna, telling her the same story she told Asuna. Gragon claimed himself to be the "Timekeeper" and would soon be moving on, requiring a suitable successor to his power._

_"So....you want ME?" Brianna asked. Gragon nodded._

_"Time has dealt you the cruelest fate imaginable. Join with me Brianna....and you shall control time itself." Gragon said, extending his hand. Brianna thought back to her family and friends._

_"Your family abandoned you. What point would there be to go after them? Let them go." Gragon said. Brianna thought long and hard before nodding and shaking Gragon's hand. Over time, that would cause Brianna to age and gain all the amazing powers she now wielded. And over time, Gragon persuaded her to abandon her true identity and be known as another: Anusa._

_---_

The memories stopped and everyone was flashed back to the jungle. Anusa groaned and clutched her head, dropping to the ground.

"So, Anusa and Brianna are one in the same." Evangeline said. Nagi nodded, saying he only let Asuna stay with her so she could help unlock Brianna's memories and hopefully undo Gragon's work. Anusa glared up at them.

"My name....is NOT Brianna. It is Anusa!" she groaned. Nagi sighed.

"Just accept it Anusa. All you've been told is a lie. Your real name is Brianna, a young teenage girl that is fifteen and was accepted to Mahora Academy." Nagi said. Anusa groaned and slowly rose up.

"Your time with Asuna has helped unlock your memories. Now that it is up to this point, it's up to you to make your choice." Nagi said. Anusa groaned and shook her head.

"If the Havenly Chronos is Gragon's design, what is it truly then?" Chachamaru asked. Nagi glanced back at the others.

"The Havenly Chronos is actually Gragon's version of an "isolated prison" that speeds up the aging process. Because of it, two years to us is actually two MILLION to Brianna. Should the prison ever fail to prove effective to his plans, all Gragon would do is throw one tiny lever....and it would become the biggest bomb ever to hit space and time." Nagi said, displayed as a faint image of the lever Anusa told Asuna never to pull. Jennifer and Julie gasped.

"That place is a ticking time bomb?!" Jennifer exclaimed. Anusa growled.

"No! You're lying! I've abandoned that past! I am now Anusa! And that is who I will be! I see what you're doing! You've been plotting to take Asuna away from me!" Anusa shouted. Nagi groaned, seeing she wasn't changing.

"You won't have her! When I find Asuna, she is coming back with me! She's mine and NONE OF YOU are going to get her for the rest of eternity! So DEAL WITH IT!" Anusa shouted. She suddenly leaped into a nearby tree and made an escape, dashing back for the time portal. Evangeline sighed.

"So now what do we do?" Evangeline asked.

"Only one thing we can do. If I'm right, Asuna has joined back with Negi. Time to return to Mahora Academy." Nagi said. Evangeline scoffed.

"So what was the point of sending ME back in time then?" Evangeline asked. Nagi looked back at her.

"So I could show you the truth. If Asuna would not believe my words, she MAY believe it from the mouth of a friend." Nagi said. Meanwhile, at Mahora Academy, Negi and the others hurried to the dean's office. As they darted down the halls, they saw many signs of destruction before them, evidence of Nim's aggressive attack.

"I hope the dean's all right!" Shade exclaimed. But as they neared the office, they found an injured Takahata.

"Professor Takahata!" Asuna shouted. They gathered by Takahata and waited from him to come to.

"Hmmph.....huh? Where....Where am I?" Takahata asked. He looked up at Asuna.

"Asuna? You're back." he muttered. Asuna bent down.

"I'll explain later. Tell me Professor. Who DID this to the school? Who attacked you?" Asuna asked. Takahata groaned and sat himself up.

"Someone named.....Doctor Nim. He....attacked the school and.....took all of the girls....with him." Takahata groaned. Negi and Asuna gasped.

"He did WHAT?!" Negi exclaimed.

"So that psycho doctor kidnapped Class 2-A?!" Chamo shouted. Takahata nodded, telling Asuna that he had only ONE demand. And that would be either Asuna tells him what he wants to know or he would kill the girls off one by one until she talked. Asuna gasped.

"No. They're all in danger.....because of me." Asuna muttered.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	14. Ch 14: Struggling Pains

**_Negima Neo: The Gears of Time_**

**_Chapter 14: Struggling Pains_**

They gathered inside of the dean's office and found the dean wasn't as banged up as Takahata was. But the one hurting the most was Asuna, crying and pounding the table with her fist.

"No! This shouldn't have happened! I never wanted anyone to get hurt!" Asuna shouted. Negi and the others looked on in sheer worry, mostly over Asuna.

"Asuna....please....don't cry." Shade muttered. Asuna continued to cry and bang on the table.

"Asuna? Everything will be all right. We'll find Doctor Nim and rescue the girls. I promise you." Negi said. He saw Asuna glare at him and sniffled.

"First Konoka died, then Setsuna......and now the rest of my friends are about to! Who else has to DIE before any of this is right?!" Asuna shouted. Takahata asked the dean if there was anyway of contacting Doctor Nim and demand him come back.

"Well, there may be ONE way. Before he left, I remember he gave me this." the dean said. He reached under his table and took a wireless walkie talkie out. Asuna took one look at it and stopped crying. Just then, the device began to buzz and they heard Nim's voice through it:

_"Testing! Testing! Ahem! You hear me down there you senior citizen? Good to see you decided not to tail after us. We safely left the time stream, just like I asked you to do."_

Asuna quickly snatched it and growled, knowing that was Nim.

"Nimrod! You little creep! Where are my friends?!" Asuna shouted.

_"Ah? Ah HA! I KNOW that's you Asuna! You're too late THIS time! I've got all of your little friends aboard my ship. And if your other "friends" might have told you by now, you must know my demands."_

"I don't care about that! Just let them go! They have nothing to do with what you've got against me!" Asuna shouted, starting to cry.

_"Dah ha ha ha ha! Yeah right! They're the perfect barganing tools! Now, Asuna! Listen very closely. I'll come back to your time and pick you up. But you have to answer me right NOW. If I do, will you or will you not tell me how to get into the Havenly Chronos?"_

Everyone looked at Asuna, shedding tears like a faucet and holding the walkie as tight as she could. She sighed and told him she would. The others gasped, but Nim laughed.

_"PERFECT. I'll be back for you as soon as I can. Ta!"_

Nim's transmission ended and Asuna growled, throwing the device against the wall and shattering it. As she did, a time portal opened up and Nagi stepped through with Evangeline's group.

"Did we miss anything?" Nagi asked. Asuna glanced back.

"What? Evangeline? Nagi? Where did you come from?" Asuna asked. Evangeline huffed.

"If you must know, I was doing a bit of time traveling myself." Evangeline said. Chachamaru corrected her by saying they went back only once.

"Quiet Chachamaru. I'm already grumpy enough that Nagi lied about what he told me earlier." Evangeline said, glaring at Nagi. Asuna sighed.

"Well, if you guys came back EARLIER in time, you could've stopped Nim from abducting the rest of the class." Asuna said. Jennifer and Julie gasped, Nagi giving a narrow glare.

"Nim? Who's this "Nim" character?" Nagi asked. Negi explained everything Negi and Asuna have been through together and was brought to speed.

"Ah. I see. Well Asuna, before you go to meet him, there's something we HAVE to tell you." Nagi said. Evangeline walked to Nagi's side.

"Your friend Anusa isn't what she appears to be. She's the last bit of dirty handywork that Gragon left behind in this world." Evangeline said. Negi and Asuna gasped.

"What?! Gragon? But....that's exactly what WE saw when we traveled back in time the first time!" Kotaro shouted. Asuna gasped again.

"Anusa....is associated with Gragon?" Asuna muttered. Nagi approached Asuna.

"Not quite. Her real name is Brianna, the missing girl who was supposed to be a new student here at Mahora Academy. She was tricked two years ago by Gragon...and has been trapped there in the Chronos ever since." Nagi said. Asuna asked what he was talking about and Nagi told everything he knew, alongside Evangeline. When they were through, Asuna glared down.

"She needs you Asuna. I think you can open her eyes to the truth and set her free." Nagi said.

"So....all this time....the Chronos was really......just a...." Asuna said. But they suddenly heard a ship's engine nearby. Asuna looked out the window and it was Doctor Nim's ship.

"Guess he decided to come after all." Anya said. Asuna sighed and started to walk outside. Negi wanted to come too, but Asuna told the others to stay behind.

"If Nim just wants me, then if you come, he might think I'm planning something." Asuna said. But just then, she heard a loud michrophone whine broadcast from the ship.

"Attention Asuna Kagurazaka! I'm here for you! You and your friends come out now! I wanna make sure none of you try anything fishy, so I'm going to take all of you up!" Nim shouted. Asuna sighed and looked to the others, giving a light wave of her hand. Negi, Kotaro, Anya, Shade, Evangeline and Chachamaru followed Asuna outside as the others stayed inside the school.

"Be careful Asuna..." Jennifer muttered. Once she stepped outside where Nim could see them, he beamed the group up to his ship and it began to take off again.

"It's up to you now Asuna." Nagi said. The ship returned to it's orbit outside time and Asuna was brought to Nim's chambers with Negi.

"Welcome Asuna. Glad to see you made it." Nim said. Asuna groaned and sat down by his side.

"Now then.....I think you know what I want." Nim said. Asuna nodded. She told him everything she knew about the Chronos and how to get in. All of the information made Nim amazed and filled with wonder.

"I'll help you get into the Havenly Chronos. But....I'm warning you. It's not what you think it is." Asuna said. Nim merely huffed.

"Of course I think I know what it is. It's the very CONTROL CENTER for all of TIME! With it under my control, I'll be able to redo all of the wrongs in my life until I have my very own....PERFECT life." Nim chuckled. Negi asked if that was the real reason he's been doing all of this and Nim nodded.

"Wow. Okay. LAME motivation dude." Asuna said. Nim growled.

"Hey! It's a GOOD motivation! Now tell me what you know about the Chronos!" Nim exclaimed. Asuna looked away.

"All right. I will. But promise me you'll let my class go. They have NOTHING to do with this." Asuna said. Nim scratched his chin.

"Interesting. I've heard stories that the Timekeeper doesn't have any humanly ties to their old lives. How is it that you DO?" Nim asked. Asuna gasped.

"What? I....No. I don't. I just want you to make sure they're safe!" Asuna shouted. Suddenly, Negi saw something was sticking out behind Nim. It looked like a microphone.

"Uhh....Asuna?" Negi stuttered.

"I don't think I heard you right. Do you or DON'T you care for your friends anymore?" Nim asked. Asuna growled.

"I said I DON'T! Just let them go back home! They've got nothing to do with your beef with me!" Asuna exclaimed. Nim suddenly started laughing.

"Oh. Okay. I get it now. I just wanted to make sure THEY heard ya!" Nim exclaimed. He snapped his fingers and showed the large prison cell where her class was being kept. Asuna watched as it was somehow playing her last exclamation over the speakers.

"What?! No! No! How....How did they....?!" Asuna shouted. She looked to Nim and he waggled the microphone in his hand, causing her to gasp.

"Gah! NIMROD!" Asuna exclaimed. She called her pactio sword and tried to attack, but Nim activated his rocket boots and took off through an escape hatch in the roof, hearing his laugh echoing. Asuna snarled.

"Negi! Come on!" Asuna growled. The two of them hurried up through the main halls and chased after Nim all the way to the roof of the ship. However, they were cut off by a giant monster. It was one of Nim's worms.

"Dagh! Get out of my way!" Asuna roared. The worm shrieked and swung it's colossal tail at her. She was slammed into the ground as was Negi. It then dove for them, but Asuna clutched her sword and swung back, slicing the worm clean in half.

"Nim! When I find you, you're DEAD!" Asuna bellowed. She and Negi continued on towards the roof of the ship and when they finally reached it, they saw Doctor Nim standing idly by a control system.

"NIM! You dirty little cheat!" Asuna exclaimed. Negi drew his staff and stood by Asuna's side.

"Why Asuna....what's the matter? You look red." Nim asked. Asuna growled.

"What you did.....that was low. Lowest as LOW can get for creeps like you!" Asuna shouted. Nim chuckled.

"I like to consider that PAYBACK for all the times you interfered with my plans. But now that I've finally learned what I wanted to hear, I don't need YOU alive anymore." Nim said. Negi groaned.

"Doctor Nim! You really are a....what was it? Nimrod! You're really quite one of those if you can just walk away from what you just did to my friend Asuna!" Negi shouted. Nim quietly turned towards Negi.

"She's already suffered enough and....and I don't want you inflicting anymore pain on her!" Negi shouted. Asuna looked down at Negi, eyes full of tears.

"Negi.....than....thank you." she said. She and Negi turned to each other and quickly hugged each other, both with tears in their eyes.

"I promised...that I'd never leave you, right? I...I'll do whatever I can do to take care of you. You and I.....are partners after all." Negi muttered. Asuna sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"Negi.....you're one great friend." Asuna said "And an even greater teacher." Negi smiled and they both looked at each other. But before they could say anymore, Nim activated his rocket boots again.

"HOW touching. But I'm ready to finally put an end to your meddling. And....here's the funny part. Guess what the FIRST thing I'll do when I have control of time?! I think I'll rewind it just slightly....so I can kill the two of you as much as I want! And I'll do it again....and again....and AGAIN!" Nim exclaimed. He started to laugh maniacally as Asuna and Negi stood back up with their weapons. Their final confrontation with Nim was about to begin.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	15. Ch 15: The Final Battle Part 1

_**Negima Neo: The Gears of Time**_

_**Chapter 15: The Final Battle - Part 1**_

On top of the ship, Negi and Asuna prepared to square off Doctor Nim as his shoes kept him suspended above them.

"I've been waiting for this Asuna! Now I can get back at you for killing my pets!" Nim exclaimed. Asuna huffed, saying they were meant to perish.

"That's it! You're gonna pay for that!" Nim shouted. He tore off his coat and showed many mechanical weapons mounted on him.

"Uh oh." Negi said. Nim laughed and started to fly around and fire bullets from miniature shooters on his wrists. Asuna shielded with her sword as Negi hurried and dodged the attack. He then fired a spell at Nim and struck him from behind.

"Ouch! Gah! You little twerp!" Nim exclaimed. He focused his attack on Negi but left himself open for Asuna to leap up and slash at him. Nim growled.

"All right! Take THIS!" Nim shouted. He started to spin around and shoot bullets everywhere. Asuna gasped and took Negi behind her. She used her sword to shield herself again.

"Come on kids! What's wrong?! Don't wanna play?!" Nim shouted. Asuna groaned.

"Gotta get close enough to him to....!" Asuna thought. But they suddenly realized Nim's shooters were out of bullets. They took the chance and attacked. Up above them, Class 2-A was hearing all the sounds of the fight, echoing through the room.

"You think that's Asuna up there?" Kaede asked.

"It must be her!" Haruna shouted "She came to save us!" But Kazumi asked about what she said earlier.

"Asuna must've said that to try and protect us. I KNOW she doesn't hate us." Sakurako said. Just then, the doors to the prison chamber opened and in came Kotaro and the others.

"Kotaro! Anya! Evangeline! Chachamaru! You're all right!" Madoka exclaimed.

"Don't thank us yet. We have to get you out of here!" Kotaro shouted. He grabbed the bars to Madoka's cell and worked to rip it open.

"Chachamaru! Cut through the bars!" Evangeline shouted. Chachamaru nodded and fired lasers from her eyes. She was able to help Kotaro cut through the bars. But just as she did, she was hit by a sudden attack. It appeared from nowhere and drove Chachamaru into a nearby wall.

"What the?!" Kotaro exclaimed. They all looked to the left and they saw Anusa. She was coming towards them and she didn't seem too happy.

"Hey. Who's she?" Kotaro asked.

"Brianna." Evangeline scowled. Anusa said nothing and flashed her sword.

"I'm here to tell you something. Asuna.....is finished with you." Anusa said. The others gasped as the scene switches back to the top of the ship. Nim was now firing rockets from a pack on his back.

"So I ran out of bullets! That doesn't mean MISSILES can't hurt!" Nim exclaimed. He laughed again as multiple rockets were shooting out like a fireworks show from his back.

"Man! How many weapons does this guy have?!" Asuna shouted. Negi tried to use a spell, but oncoming rockets stopped him. Nim laughed.

"You two are finished! I can't believe you came all the way here! Just to DIE!" Nim exclaimed. Asuna groaned.

"Yeah right! I came here to free your captives! And to also take YOU down!" Asuna exclaimed. She charged for Nim, dodging the rockets and lunged up for him. She ferociously attacked and Nim was sent flying backwards.

"D'oh! You worthless children!" Nim exclaimed. He pressed up against his metal eye and was now shooting a laser beam from it.

"Try this big mouth! Let's see you dodge THIS!" Nim shouted. Asuna gasped and started orbiting Nim. But the laser tailing her was coming fast and she couldn't outrun it for long. Suddenly, Nim surprised Asuna by stopping and shooting another rocket. It nailed Asuna directly and she went tumbling back towards the edge of the ship.

"Asuna!" Negi screamed. He rushed to her and quickly caught her wrist before she fell off. Nim laughed.

"Ha! Didn't expect THAT, now did ya?! Robots! Prepare the ship's upper deck cannon! Atomize those brats!" Nim exclaimed. A hatch started to open up and a large space cannon rose up and began to aim itself at Negi and Asuna.

"Negi! I'm sorry! If I never left with Anusa, this wouldn't be happening!" Asuna shouted.

"It doesn't matter! You've GOT to keep going! We have to save the others!" Negi exclaimed. Asuna nodded but quickly pointed out the cannon now aimed at them.

"Sir. If we fire, there's a good chance we'll damage the ship." a robot said. Nim groaned.

"I don't care! OPEN FIRE!" Nim exclaimed. The cannon began charging it's shot but Negi worked to pull Asuna back up and they hurried to avoid the blast. The blast ended up shooting off one of the wings projecting from the ship.

"Sir. We've lost the right thruster. The engine took a major hit from that blast." a robot said. Nim saw Negi and Asuna, giving a small growl.

"All right. NOW I'M REALLY ANGRY!!!" Nim bellowed. He clamped both hands together and fired twin lasers, turning into a large laser. It began tailing Negi and Asuna.

"You'll PAY for what you made me do to my ship!" Nim exclaimed. He chased after them as hard as he could, coming just as fast.

"We've gotta ground this guy now! Another attack like that and we'd be toast!" Asuna shouted. Down below, Class 2-A was completely unconscious. Anusa stood before Evangeline and Kotaro's sleeping bodies.

"Asuna.....I'm here. You're going to be rescued." Anusa said. She teleported away, leaving everyone in the cells. Nim's attack was still pressing on.

"All right! This is it! Time to go FULL BARREL!" Nim exclaimed. As his laser continued firing, the other weapons on his body started firing as well. Missiles, bullets and lasers were coming from Nim like crazy and they all aimed for Negi and Asuna.

"Asuna! I'll cover you! Try and get close enough so you can attack!" Negi exclaimed. Asuna nodded.

"All right Negi! Let's do it!" Asuna shouted. Asuna started to charge as Negi fired light arrows at Nim. They were able to counter the missiles and he fired a direct spell at him, breaking his laser beams and leaving him open.

"This is it!" Asuna exclaimed. She took one giant leap and slashed directly down Nim with her blade. The strike caused Nim's systems to start malfunctioning. Even his rocket shoes were failing.

"No! No! NO!" Nim exclaimed. All systems went offline and he went falling face first onto the ship.

"Geagh! No! I.....I won't lose!" Nim yelled. He charged for Asuna and tried to attack. His wrist shooter popped off and it became a laser saber.

"Whoa! How many weapons does this guy have?!" Asuna shouted. Nim lunged for her, but he missed and ended up puncturing the ship. His hand became lodged in the roof.

"Huh?! Hey! My....My arm! It's stuck!" Nim yelled. As he tried to pull it out, the ship started to explode and rattle. Asuna and Negi gasped.

"What's going on?!" they all exclaimed.

"Sir! It was Anusa! She came and.....gah! The engine's overheating! It's going to explode!" a robot exclaimed. Nim gasped.

"Explode?! No! Wait! I'm still stuck!" Nim yelled. A countdown was beginning and they only had 20 seconds until the ship self destructed. Asuna and Negi gasped.

"Oh no! Kotaro and the others! They might still be in there!" Asuna exclaimed. Negi took out a walkie and tried communicating with Kotaro.

"Kotaro! Kotaro! Can you hear me?! What's your status? Kotaro? Kotaro!" Negi exclaimed. But Kotaro and the others were out cold in the prison, not hearing a word. Asuna started to worry.

"Negi! We've gotta stop this ship from exploding! They're still inside!" Asuna shouted. Suddenly, they both saw Anusa racing up to the ship.

"Asuna! Come on! You're gonna have to JUMP!" Anusa exclaimed. Asuna looked between Anusa and the countdown meter.

_10 SECONDS UNTIL SELF-DESTRUCTION_

"Asuna! Let's go!" Negi shouted. Asuna said she wouldn't leave. But Anusa groaned and opened a time portal. She grabbed Negi and Asuna, pushing them through it with her.

_5..4..3..2..1_

"Oh......dang." Nim muttered. The ship's engine finally overheated and it completely exploded. The blast was so gigantic that it caused a giant time rift to shake the timestream. Everyone on board was caught in the explosion, counting Nim and Class 2-A. Negi and Asuna were in the Havenly Chronos with Anusa. Asuna was on the ground crying her eyes out.

"No. No...they're.....they're all gone. How MANY of them had to die?!" Asuna sobbed. She cried into her arms and wouldn't stop. Negi came over to Asuna's side.

"Asuna....I'm sorry. I....really wished I knew what I could've done." Negi said. Asuna cried.

"This.....This was the WORST mistake I ever made!" Asuna cried. Anusa approached them both.

"But now Asuna, you can focus on your training again. I think it will be much easier for you to break your ties now. Now that you have no one to....." Anusa explained. But she was quickly glared at by Negi.

"What?! You're saying that now?! After what Asuna has just been through?!" Negi exclaimed. Asuna sniffled.

"He's right. Anusa? I'm sorry. But....I can't do this anymore. I'm quitting." Asuna said. Anusa gasped.

"What? No. No you can't! What....What about your parents? Don't you want to see THEM anymore?!" Anusa asked. Asuna wiped her eyes.

"I'm pretty sure they'd....want me to move on with my life. Besides, it's....not like they're in danger. And....I'm sure at this point....that I'll see them someday. But now....I can't take this anymore." Asuna said. Anusa fell silent.

"Negi? Come on. Let's go home." Asuna said. Negi took one look at Anusa and followed Asuna.

"Asuna.....don't worry. I'm sure we'll find a way to bring them back. I promise." Negi said. Asuna sniffled.

"Negi? Thanks. I'm happy that....if we're all that's left of 2-A, I'm glad that I'm with you." Asuna said. But Anusa started to growl. She clenched her fist.

"So....you think you can just quit here? After all we've done? This is YOUR responsibility Asuna! The Chronos NEEDS you!" Anusa shouted. But Asuna said nothing and kept walking.

"DON'T you DARE walk away from me young lady! I'm TALKING here!" Anusa shouted. She suddenly looked at Negi and snarled.

"You! GET AWAY FROM HER!" Anusa exclaimed. She summoned her sword and fired a sharp energy blast towards them. Negi saw it coming and shoved Asuna away, taking the complete blow.

"Negi!" Asuna exclaimed. The strike pierced through Negi's chest and he quickly gripped his shirt. Asuna saw the angry scowl on Anusa's face. Negi coughed and groaned, slowly walking back towards the edge.

"Negi! Tell me you're all right! Please!" Asuna shouted. Negi looked at her.

"Asuna....run.....run away...." Negi muttered. He coughed one last time before his eyes closed and he fell backwards, over the edge. Asuna tried to catch him but missed.

"NEGI!" Asuna screamed. She only watched until Negi was out of sight. She then looked back at Anusa and saw a crooked grin on her face.

"Nim wasn't the real enemy.....it.....it was YOU!" Asuna gasped. Anusa approached her.

"Sorry Asuna. But you're too valuable for me to give up right now." Anusa said. Asuna slowly stepped back.

"B....Brianna! Wait. If that really is YOU, you have to stop this! You....You're...." Asuna stuttered. Suddenly, she started to believe everything Nagi and Evangeline told her.

"No! Get away from me you psycho!" Asuna exclaimed. She started to run away. But Anusa gasped and tailed after her, sword still in hand.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	16. Ch 16: The Final Battle Part 2

**_Negima Neo: The Gears of Time_**

**_Chapter 16: The Final Battle - Part 2_**

Asuna fled across the Chronos, being chased by Brianna as she flew overhead. Asuna was too terrified to stop and look back. She just kept running.

"Asuna! Wait! I'm sorry it had to come to this! It was all HIS fault! He should never have been with you!" Brianna exclaimed. Asuna shook her head.

"No! I never should have been with you! You're insane!" Asuna exclaimed. She watched the road ahead of her, not stopping for an instant. Brianna tried to stop her, but something was holding her back. Brianna groaned.

"What?! No! Not....now!" Brianna groaned. Asuna stopped and looked, seeing a faint image of Makie in front of Brianna.

"No! You won't.....hurt Asuna!" Makie shouted. She then saw Konoka and Setsuna fighting Brianna too, holding her back.

"Makie?! Konoka! Setsuna!" Asuna exclaimed.

"Asuna! Run! We'll hold her back!" Setsuna exclaimed.

"We never died Asuna! Brianna has been absorbing us the whole time! Remember when she said it was a "time flux"? She's been causing them! You never killed any of us! She sucked us out before you could finish us! It only LOOKED like it! She's been trying to conceal us away inside of her....so you wouldn't find out!" Konoka shouted. Asuna was utterly speechless.

"You gotta run! Brianna will get you too!" Makie cried. Asuna took her words and started to run again. Brianna growled and broke their grasp on her, causing them to fade away.

"Asuna! Get back here!" Brianna exclaimed.

"No! You've been taking me away from my REAL family! Well, I'm going to do what I can to bring them back!" Asuna exclaimed. Brianna growled.

"Why you.....LYING LITTLE TRAITOR! I can't believe I trusted you! But all you care about now are your friends?! What about ME?!" Brianna exclaimed. She drew her sword and started to attack. Asuna hurried to dodge each one, avoiding Brianna at all costs.

"Asuna! Hurry! This way!" a voice called. Asuna looked and saw Chupa, waving his arm.

"Chupa!" Asuna cried. Brianna glared ahead and saw the robot.

"Why you...! YOU'RE ALL WORTHLESS!" Brianna exclaimed. She roared and fired a powerful blast at Chupa. The small robot screamed and was blown to pieces. Asuna watched Chupa's parts fly overhead and scatter across the Chronos.

"NO! Not him too! That's it Brianna! Whatever it takes....I'm going to finish this...once and for ALL!" Asuna shouted. Brianna growled.

"Not if I get to the switch FIRST!" Brianna exclaimed. She started rocketing ahead.

"After all, since you've abandoned your training, you're void of your timekeeper abilities! How you gonna stop me NOW?!" Brianna exclaimed. Suddenly, something came speeding at her and slammed Brianna into one of the walls.

"What the?!" Asuna gasped. Asuna saw Chachamaru struggling against Brianna.

"Chachamaru?! You're alive too?!" Asuna exclaimed.

"Well don't just stand there! Get moving twit!" a voice shouted. Asuna recognized the voice and saw Evangeline floating overhead.

"Evangeline!" Asuna exclaimed.

"If you're going to waste time, I wasn't fully unconscious and surrounded myself and Chachamaru in a magical barrier. Now get MOVING!" Evangeline shouted. Asuna nodded and made a break for the central building. Brianna watched her.

"NO! Don't you DARE touch that lever Asuna! Come BACK here!" Brianna exclaimed. Asuna tried to remember her abilities and was able to make a time rail, grinding it towards the center structure. She fully made it just as Brianna blasted Chachamaru back and tailed after her. Asuna hurried inside and forced the mechanical doors to slam shut, locking Brianna out.

"ASUNA! Open this door! Do you hear me?!" Brianna's voice exclaimed. Asuna saw the switch ahead of her and hurried for it.

"I always wondered what was in here! If that one up above is a fake, I bet THIS one is the one that....!" Asuna thought. But suddenly, the doors behind her were blown off its hinges and slammed into Asuna, crashing into the lever.

"Oh. My head...." Asuna groaned. She pushed the doors off her and looked at the center. The switch was destroyed and it was at her feet.

"Oh boy." Asuna muttered.

_SELF-DESTRUCT COUNTDOWN INITIATED_

"Oh no...." Asuna said. She looked towards the door and saw Brianna slowly walking in. She snarled, about ready to explode.

"Fine. I get it. You only wanted to be with me...so you could see dear old MOM and DAD, right? Well....too bad I can't let you leave. You....are never....leaving here with your LIFE!" Brianna exclaimed. She roared and charged for Asuna. Asuna drew her sword and the two met at a clash.

"Brianna! Please tell me you didn't just hear that! This place is going to explode!" Asuna exclaimed. But Brianna wasn't and started attacking.

"I never thought it come to this! You were supposed to be here at my side! We could've saved your family together! But now you can just DIE with the rest of them!" Brianna exclaimed. She started hacking at Asuna, drawing her sword.

"Stop this Brianna! This place is all a lie! It's not real! You've met a guy named Gragon, right?! He was using you! He probably caused your friends and family to vanish!" Asuna exclaimed. But Brianna yelled.

"No! He would NEVER do that to me! The only person I see that's lied to me is YOU Asuna! Why can't you understand the pain I've felt of being alone for over two million years?!" Brianna screamed.

"You haven't BEEN here two million years! It's this place! Your soul has been bound to it! It's aging you faster than you're supposed to be! You're really fifteen, like me!" Asuna shouted. Brianna yelled.

"Stop talking! Just stop spewing out your LIES!" Brianna shouted. Brianna screamed and jumped up high, coming down like a lead stone. Her impact shaked the entire room. Asuna stumbled back. The entire Chronos began breaking apart as their fight waged on.

"Will you listen to me?! Stop being such a baby!" Asuna shouted. Brianna groaned and attacked furiously.

"You think you're the only one who's lost someone special?! Countless people have been hurt by time! I thought you'd know that! So why are you turning against someone who's suffered your pain?!" Brianna shouted. Asuna groaned.

"Maybe it's because I had a more favorable LIFE!" Asuna exclaimed. She started thinking of her class.

"Class 2-A was all the family I could ever need. And when we first met, I forgot completely about that. Right now, I realize that if you have friends that are close to you as my class is with me, then that IS a family." Asuna said. The smiling faces of Class 2-A were playing through her head, remembering up to when she saw herself in the future with Rose.

"Brianna! Come with me! If we leave now, you can still have the family you wanted! You don't have to be alone anymore!" Asuna exclaimed. But Brianna didn't seem to buy a word.

"Friends? FRIENDS? Friends are NOT a family! Just look what my friends did to ME!" Brianna exclaimed. Asuna's guard was broken and Brianna attacked with a furious barrage of sword swings. Each strike scratched Asuna's armor and the final blow destroyed it completely.

"Since you don't want to be my friend, you're going to DIE!" Brianna exclaimed. She then approached Asuna and grabbed her neck. She was lifted up and started gasping for breath, dropping her sword.

"Too.....weak...from fight with Nim....." Asuna muttered. Soon, Brianna was clutching Asuna's neck with both hands.

"Please....someone.....anyone....I just want this to stop. I want my friends back! Please! I don't want to be alone anymore!" Asuna thought. A tear leaked from her eye and dripped onto her sword. It started to vanish, turning to feathers and flew away. Brianna felt a slight twinge in her side, but ignored it.

"Ha! See?! Where's your precious "friendship" now? Now you're alone! Just like me....not even your own SWORD wants to help you now!" Brianna exclaimed. Asuna was running out of air, kicking her legs around. She felt like she was going to faint.

"No. This....can't be it. I don't....want it to end like this!" Asuna thought, feeling herself losing consciousness. But before her eyes would shut fully, she heard a voice cry out.

_"ASUNA!"_

Asuna and Brianna both gasped, looking to see something coming directly at Brianna. It knocked her away and drove her into the wall.

"Asuna! Are you all right?!" a voice called. Asuna looked ahead and saw Negi, Anya, Kotaro, Konoka and Setsuna hurrying over. Asuna gasped.

"Guys! You're alive!" Asuna exclaimed. She hurried over and met her friends in a tight group hug. Asuna started crying as the others braced her. Brianna coughed and forced herself up.

"You're all alive?! But how?!" Asuna exclaimed. Negi chuckled.

"How? It was all because of you Asuna." Negi said. Asuna gasped.

"M...Me?" she asked. Her friends nodded.

"Yeah. We heard you crying out to us. Somehow, your voice gave us the strength to break free." Anya said.

"And if you're wondering about the others, they're all outside too. I think Evangeline and Chachamaru are there too." Kotaro said. Asuna couldn't help but smile, still leaking tears.

"I think you have a guardian angel Asuna. Make that TWO of them...." Konoka said "I think they helped you reach out to us." Asuna looked up, thinking of only two people that could've helped her.

"Mom? Dad? Did.....Did you help me?" Asuna muttered. But their reunion was cut short as they saw Brianna getting up. She started glowing pitch black as her hair started acting wild.

"How.....nice for you. You're together again." Brianna muttered. The others all looked back.

"So....she's Brianna?" Anya asked. Brianna started huffing and puffing, but Asuna saw her eyes were turning pitch black.

"I hope you're happy Asuna. Now.....you can all DIE together!" Brianna exclaimed. She suddenly screamed and a giant blue aura shot outward. But instead of inflicting any damage, it was causing time to slow down around them.

"Hey. What's...What's going on?" Kotaro asked.

"It's Brianna! She's slowed down time!" Negi exclaimed. Suddenly, Asuna saw Brianna starting to change. Her skin started turning pale and she began sprouting giant angelic wings from her back. She was completely losing her human form, turning into something.

"I won't let you leave Asuna. And since you obviously don't understand the pain I've felt.....then I won't let ANYONE else in this miserable world have another happy moment AGAIN!" she shrieked. When the changing stopped, Brianna had changed. She now had a long snake like tail coming from her, giant metal angel wings on her back, shimmering glass like skin and glowing red eyes. She became some kind of angelic dragon.

"What....What is THAT thing?!" Konoka screamed. Asuna was speechless.

"I think....that must be....what Brianna really looks like." Asuna said. Brianna growled softly.

"That's right Asuna. Two million years of what I've went through can change a girl. When you've lost your last grip to humanity, your soul is all that is LEFT of you!" Brianna shouted, speaking in a warped voice. She grabbed two suspended pieces of scrap and flung them at Asuna. But Kotaro slashed right through with his claws.

"Ain't no way some psycho dragon's gonna stop us! Asuna is coming with us! And so are YOU cranky!" Kotaro shouted. Brianna growled.

"Brianna....I'm sorry that you've been alone like this for so long. But now....now I am going to set you FREE!" Asuna exclaimed. She turned to Negi.

"Negi. You know what we need?" Asuna asked. Negi nodded.

"Partner Asuna! Show me the power that is within you! Invoking the contract! Initiate Golden Pactio!" Negi exclaimed. With a wave of his staff, he and Asuna began to glow brightly. Brianna gasped.

"Wha....What is this?!" Brianna asked. But instead of Asuna and Negi, the aura also brought the others in with her. After the flash, everyone had gained their pactio form, but with a more majestic appearance.

"What happened to us?" Asuna asked.

"I don't know. But I feel something......some amazing power!" Konoka stuttered. Kotaro clutched his hand.

"Yeah! I do too! It's like something really WANTS us to take Brianna down!" Kotaro sneered. Asuna faced Brianna.

"Well Brianna, if I have to.....I'll BEAT some sense into you! Your suffering ends here and now....TODAY!" Asuna called. Brianna and Asuna glared into each other's eyes, ready for the final battle.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	17. Ch 17: For All Our Futures

**_Negima Neo: The Gears of Time_**

**_Chapter 17: For All Our Futures_**

Asuna and her friends charged for Brianna, her powers beginning to flux out of control. Brianna roared and flung debris at them, but Kotaro was able to smash through with powerful punches. Asuna lunged for her with her sword ready and attacked.

"Brianna! Listen to me! You have to stop!" Asuna exclaimed. Brianna growled.

"Don't you DARE talk to me you traitor!" Brianna shouted. She roared and flung more debris, this time driving Asuna back. Her heels dug into the dirt as Anya charged with Negi.

"Brianna! This place is starting to fall apart! We have to get out of here now!" Anya called. She drew her wand and started to attack. Her spell wasn't able to pierce her as she rose her arms in defense. Brianna snarled and lashed out at Anya, crushing her under her tail.

"Anya!" Negi exclaimed. But Kotaro quickly grabbed Brianna's tail.

"Hey! Miss Brat! Listen to us! Or else I'm gonna have to do THIS!" Kotaro shouted. Still clutching to Brianna, he spun her around and threw her directly at a wall. Brianna crashed head first and rattled the room.

"Brianna! Please! Open your eyes! You're not living the life you think you are! It's all a lie!" Negi called out. Brianna growled and lashed Negi with her tail. Her wings shot out and came rocketing at him. He was slammed directly into the roof.

"If anything is a lie, it is what YOU are saying! Now unless you have some TRUTH in you, silence!" Brianna exclaimed. She then drove Negi down to the floor and caused a large impact. Asuna growled and attacked Brianna, cutting her down the center of her back.

"Lay your claws off my teacher you monster!" Asuna exclaimed. Brianna screamed and grabbed Asuna. Without much effort, Asuna was thrown to the ground and Brianna used her giant body to hold her down.

"Monster, am I?! Is that what I am to you now? A MONSTER?! Don't you realize what I've tried to do for you Asuna?! Do you?!" Brianna shouted. Asuna tried to squirm free, but Brianna was too much for her.

"I'm trying to give you back your FAMILY to you! What is it about these miserable, WORTHLESS humans would make you want to abandon your LAST chance of seeing them?!" Brianna exclaimed. Asuna finally managed to break free and grabbed her sword.

"Because....they ARE family! At least to ME they are!" Asuna exclaimed. Brianna gasped, giving Asuna time to counterattack during her short confusion. The strike started to crack through the glass armor on her body and Brianna stumbled back.

"No! How can they be family to you?! They can't be!" Brianna shouted. But she was suddenly blasted by twin spells by Anya and Negi.

"Of course we are!" Anya called. Negi agreed, saying that was what Class 2-A was, a really big family. Brianna snarled and took a deep inhale. She let out a high pitched shriek, rattling the entire room and striking the ears of the others.

"Gah! My ears!" Setsuna exclaimed. Konoka covered her ears, but the sound forced her to her knees. Setsuna quickly saw Brianna charging for Konoka and interfered with her sword. She held Brianna back, her sword versus Brianna's claws.

"Brianna! Stop this right now! Don't....Don't you see we're trying to help you?!" Setsuna shouted. Brianna snarled. She was starting to act more beastly with each passing second. She growled and swatted Setsuna away. Asuna quickly lunged for her and wrestled Brianna down before she could get Konoka.

"All right little lady! You need a SERIOUS time out!" Asuna exclaimed. Brianna roared and flung Asuna off her back. She then flew up to the sky above them and chuckled.

"Time OUT? Not a bad idea! I think I'll use what power I have....to make sure NO ONE has another happy moment in their lives AGAIN! That'll teach them! That'll teach them ALL for mocking me with their happiness!" Brianna exclaimed. She clasped both hands together and began charging up. As she slowly descended, Brianna's body started sparking electricity and it was growing out of control like a wildfire.

"No! Brianna! Stop!" Asuna exclaimed. Negi and Anya tried to counterattack, but her barrier shot back and zapped them.

"It's no use Asuna! I don't think we can even pierce that shield of hers!" Anya cried. Asuna watched as Brianna was starting to laugh insanely.

"No one in this world wants me?! Well then, I don't think I want THEM either!" Brianna exclaimed. Asuna groaned.

"Brianna! Do you even REALIZE what you're going to do?!" Asuna exclaimed. Brianna cackled.

"Of course I do! I'm going to rewrite time so people acknowledge me as a GOD! Nothing can stop me! Not even YOU Asuna Kagurazaka!" Brianna cried.

"Yeah! Nothing will stop you except YOU!" Asuna shouted. Brianna gasped.

"What?!" she asked.

"Snap back to reality for just a second! If you succeed with this plan of yours, there's a good chance you might not exist! If you change one TINY detail that would lead to your birth, you'll be erasing YOURSELF along with whatever else you were going to change!" Asuna exclaimed. Brianna gasped.

"Do your parents deserve that?! Do your FRIENDS deserve that?! What about them? Huh?! Are you willing....to overlook everyone who ever showed you love just so you can rewrite time for your own personal problems?!" Asuna exclaimed. Brianna started stuttering.

"Look in your heart Brianna! I KNOW that isn't the kind of person you are! You HAVE to stop this now before it's too late!" Asuna exclaimed. Brianna began remembering her family and her friends, seeing their images clouding her mind. She could hear voices echoing in her mind as well.

_"Look at you Brianna. What a beautiful little angel you are."_

_"Don't worry. I'll help you. What do you need?"_

_"You idiot. Do you think we'd let you come out here alone? We're friends forever."_

_"It's a fact. Haley and I would NEVER leave you Brianna."_

_"Brianna, no matter what road you might take in the future, we will always be proud of you."_

Asuna saw Brianna start to shed tears. She was finally getting through to her, but Brianna soon saw she couldn't control herself anymore. Her body seemed locked in place.

"Asuna! HELP ME!" Brianna screamed. Asuna nodded and came charging for her, sword ready to strike. Negi and the others saw Asuna's approach and all joined together to attack at once. Asuna saw her friends combined attack broke a big enough opening for her to strike.

"Brianna! With this sword, I will set you FREE!" Asuna exclaimed. Brianna only stood and watched as Asuna yelled and drove her sword directly for the hole in her barrier. The sword drove straight through Brianna's body and her armor started to crack apart. The blue aura around them started to vanish and the Chronos' path to self destruction seemed to stop.

"A.....suna...." Brianna muttered. Asuna said nothing and only held her sword tightly. The dragon body covering Brianna shattered to pieces and her human body stumbled into Asuna's arms. Asuna dropped her sword and caught Brianna.

"It's over. It's finally over." Asuna muttered. She held Brianna close to her as a light suddenly flashed behind them. Everyone looked to see a visual projection of two adults and two teenaged girls. They were Brianna's parents, as well as Nina and Haley.

"Brianna? Are you hearing this? I hope you are." her mom said. Brianna's eyes started to slowly open, seeing them.

"Mom....Dad?" Brianna mumbled.

"If you're listening to this, we're so sorry that we left you all alone Brianna. You must've been terrified. We all know how uneasy you get when you're alone." her father said.

"But....we just want you to know that we still like you. We hope you don't feel like we abandoned you. We'd NEVER do that." Haley said. Nina asked if they could show it now and her mother nodded. Brianna continued watching and soon saw them all holding a small cake, beautifully decorated with strawberry slices and thirteen rainbow colored candles.

"This is for you Brianna. Happy Birthday!" they all cheered. Asuna looked at Brianna and saw tears dripping down her face.

"We hope you'll come home soon Brianna. This is for you. We haven't eaten one bit since you left." Nina said. Haley corrected her by saying they made a more special one for this message, seeing the old one actually spoiled. Brianna started to cry.

"Mommy....Daddy......Haley.....Nina......you.......you really DO love me." Brianna said. Asuna smiled.

"See? What I tell ya? They're waiting for you Brianna. Whaddya say we go home?" Asuna asked. Brianna sniffled and nodded. But as they stood up, the floor beneath them started to glow.

"What....What the?!" Anya gasped.

"What's this light?" Konoka asked. Asuna quickly looked at Brianna.

"I think....since Brianna isn't the "timekeeper" anymore, the Chronos has no reason to exist." Asuna said. Brianna looked around and nodded, agreeing with Asuna's theory.

"Well....I think this is goodbye." Brianna said. The others gasped.

"What?!" Kotaro exclaimed.

"But....it....it just CAN'T be! We're starting to be friends!" Konoka exclaimed. Brianna shook her head.

"I'm afraid it is Konoka. But don't worry. I have a feeling that we'll meet again....someday. Asuna? Let's promise to meet again....at Mahora Academy." Brianna said. Asuna fell silent before shaking Brianna's hand.

"Yeah. Together again....at Mahora Academy. See ya then." Asuna said. Brianna chuckled softly as the light now swallowed up the entire Chronos. Negi and the others shielded their eyes from the giant flash. When it dimmed down, Asuna, Negi and the others found themselves at Mahora Academy, the exact day when Asuna first left with Anusa. Everyone was in their academy clothes now.

"Is....Is this Mahora Academy?" Asuna asked.

"Yes. It...It would appear we've traveled back slightly ourselves." Negi said. Kotaro looked up at a nearby clock and saw the time.

"Uhh....if we're home, does anyone know what time that clock says?" Kotaro asked. Setsuna looked up and gasped.

"Oh geez! It means we're gonna be late for class!" Setsuna exclaimed. The others gasped.

"What?! Then come on! Let's hurry!" Konoka exclaimed. They started racing towards class as fast as they could. As they rushed, Kotaro wondered if anyone else remembered what happened.

"I don't know! We'll.....We'll know when we get to class!" Asuna shouted. Once inside the school, they hurried to their classroom and opened the door. All of Class 2-A was there, sitting quietly in their desks.

"Hey! There's Professor Negi!" Fuka exclaimed.

"And whaddya know? Asuna came after all." Haruna said. Asuna and Negi chuckled, realizing that no one else remembered. The class went on as usual and after, Asuna and her friends were the only ones left in the classroom, reminiscing on what they went through.

"Do you really think that....Brianna got to have her happy life? I really hope Gragon didn't do any permament harm." Asuna said.

"I'm sure she's living the life she wanted Asuna. And it was all thanks to you." Negi said. Asuna smiled, looking out a window with Negi at her side.

"Thanks Negi." she whispered. Konoka and Setsuna sat in their desks, looking up at the roof.

"So....if the Havenly Chronos is gone now....I wonder. Do you think that was the universe's way of letting time fend for itself?" Konoka asked. Setsuna thought for a moment.

"Who knows? Maybe. I think....time was old enough to stand on it's own two feet and look after itself. Plus, if you think about it, time is like a "mother" in a way. It has all of us to watch over." Setsuna said. Konoka nodded.

"Yeah. Just like how I have YOU watching out for me Setsuna." Konoka said. Setsuna chuckled and scooched closer to Konoka. Kotaro sighed, glaring out into space.

"Just thinking about what Asuna and Brianna went through.....I wonder how MY parents must be. I really hope they're all right." Kotaro thought. Anya looked over at him.

"Kotaro? Something wrong?" she asked. Kotaro snapped back and scoffed.

"Nah. It was nothing." he said. Negi suddenly felt Chamo hop onto his shoulder.

"Hey Negster. What's the matter? You two have been staring out the windows like it was your last days on Earth or something!" Chamo shouted. Negi looked at his small friend.

"Oh. Sorry Chamo. We've just been....thinking. That's all." Negi said. Asuna heard someone hurrying to the door and looked back. She saw Ayaka.

"Hey. What are you guys doing? The ceremony is going to start soon. If you're coming, then let's go." Ayaka said. Konoka remembered the ceremony was to welcome the new Mahora students.

"All right. We're coming Ayaka." Asuna said. Negi and the others rushed out the door and headed out for the field. But, as she was the last to leave, Asuna stopped to look back at her classroom. Her promise to Brianna echoed in her head.

"Brianna? If you can hear me.....I hope you're happy." Asuna muttered. She then turned off the lights and closed the door. The classroom was dead silent, nothing was left except a tiny small bell next to a watch where Asuna's desk was.

**_~ The End ~_**

_~ Coming Up: The Epilogue: What the Future Holds ~_


	18. Epilogue: What the Future Holds

_~~ Negima Neo: The Gears of Time ~~_

_- Epilogue: What the Future Holds -_

_---_

_All the students of Class 2-A gathered out in the school courtyard and watched as their teachers came up onto the stage. Each was with their parents, but Asuna was sitting close to her best friends. It was soon time for Negi to come on stage._

_"Girls of Mahora Academy, I must say this has been a wonderful year. I am so happy to have gotten the chance to know so many of you wonderful young ladies....especially my own class." Negi said. He saw the girls cheering and clapping for him._

_"So, it's my esteemed pleasure to introduce you all to the newest additions to Mahora Academy. I will read off their names one by one." Negi said. He started with Elizabeth Taylor, Hinaka Tsuka and several other girls before he read one name that Asuna knew._

_"Oh. Here we go. The last one is....Brianna Chrona." Negi said. Asuna gasped and so did the others. Asuna saw a girl step on stage. It was Brianna, showing neatly trimmed silver hair and bright green eyes. She also was wearing a Mahora Academy uniform._

_"Hello. My name is Brianna Chrona. I'm from America and....I really hope I'll get to know a lot of you." Brianna said. After the ceremony, Asuna was able to catch Brianna and they sat down together._

_"Our promise has been fulfilled, hasn't it?" Asuna asked. Brianna nodded._

_"Yeah. But....let's not think about the past anymore. Let's look forward...to whatever future awaits us now." Brianna said. Asuna nodded._

_"You're right. Brianna? I just know you're going to like it here. Mahora Academy....can get PRETTY interesting." Asuna said. Brianna chuckled._

_"I hope so." she said. Asuna and Brianna soon started chuckling, turning into a full fledge laugh as the last scene to be shown is the sun beginning to set on this adventure....._

_

* * *

  
_

_~~ Mysterious Message ~~_

_In the remains of where the Havenly Chronos once was, you find a small paper flying through space. It reads:_

_Asuna Kagurazaka, _

_I hope your life has been going well for you. Because we have been watching over you from above. We've seen all of the things you have experienced and all of the friends you've made._

_We couldn't be more proud of you. I hope you realized, from this adventure, that time is NOT something to tamper with. But, like any other parent, our only wish is that you do what makes you feel happy._

_You are a beautiful and wonderful young woman Asuna. But even beauty and kindness alone would be nothing without great friends who you can call "family". We're both happy to see that you got to meet them, on your own, and had the chance to bond._

_So, whatever the universe may throw your way next, just remember one thing. Now and forever, we love you Asuna Kagurazaka._

_Signed, _

_Your Mother and Father_

_

* * *

  
_

_~~ Meanwhile... ~~_

_Also floating through space, Doctor Nim had just BARELY survived the explosion of his spaceship. He was now drifting through space on an chunk of metal, still having his hand trapped._

_"You know? Maybe starting my life over might not be so bad. Heck. For all it could matter, that pig tailed Asuna might be...." Nim said. But then, he saw an approaching comet zooming towards him. He yelled as the comet crashed into him and was now zipping across space, him clinging to it's rocky surface. As the comet zipped out of sight, the last thing you hear is....._

_I'LL GET YOU ASUNA KAGURAZAKA!!!!!!_

_- THE END -_


End file.
